The Revenge of the Wolf
by Blades on a Stick
Summary: A wolf with a bloodlust for all otters... A blue eyed badger child thrust into the world after a rash decision... A stubborn otter taken captive by the vengeful wolf... The story of three. Probably better than it sounds: please R&R!
1. chappy numero 1

Disclaimer: Only the reconizeable characters belong to BJ, any unreconizeable, belong to me and Billios, please consult us before using them.

**At long last, here it is! For future reference, I (Billios) am writing all Skyborne parts (or parts around Skyborne, as in the first chapter) whilst PH writes all the awesome Chillaxiness. Anyway, here ya go...**

well, what if the people want to hear from me too? geez, hogging the limelight are you? anywhooze, yeah, hope you enjoy! and please give us your honest opinion on it!

**--gently fixes spelling error-- opinion has one _p_, not two, PH dear...

* * *

**  
A dry wind swept over the western shore, lifting particles of sand into dancing whirlwinds. A crab sat dozing, half in and half out of a tidepool, and snapping lazily at a shrimp that kept tickling his claw.

Swooping overhead, a lone gull emitted a harsh cry that soon faded into the stillness of midday. Quietly, the waves broke on the tideline, hardly upsetting the sandy expanse. A ship ground into the shoreline, bringing the fuss and bustle of the crewbeasts with it: a jarring sound against the peaceful silence that had reigned a moment before.

The crab scuttled into its den and watched the ship cautiously.

With authority, the captain strode toward the stern of the ship and observed his surroundings with a practiced eye. Grinning maliciously, he noted Salamandastron in the distance and ordered his crew ashore.

Sunstripe looked out of his chamber window. An unexplainable uneasiness had come over him that day, causing his wife, Ceyla, to ask many worried questions.

There was a timid knock on the door; Sunstripe grunted noncommittally. A pretty young hare stepped in and gave a nervous curtsy.

"Lady Ceyla wants you to come to luncheon, m'lord," she said.

Sunstripe sighed and turned away from the window.

"Very well, then," he said. "Tell her I will be down shortly."

"Yes, m'lord," she said, backing out quickly and shutting the door.

Sunstripe stayed a few moments longer at the window, but still saw nothing. Changing out of yesterday's clothes –he knew Ceyla would have his head if he didn't– he started down the stairs to join his wife.

He was almost to the bottom of the staircase leading to the dining hall when a middle-aged trim looking hare fell in step with him. Sunstripe was silent, hoping to discourage conversation, but the hare didn't notice the subtle hint.

"Nice day, wot?" he said cheerfully, whistling a little.

Sunstripe said nothing.

"What's the matter sah? Cat got your tongue?" he jested.

"No, Moge," Sunstripe said evenly.

Moge became serious as he asked,

"Then what's the jolly problem? Nimblerose came to me, trembling like a leaf, begging for me to deliver Lady Ceyla's message. By the left, sah! Pardon me to blinkin' pieces for saying, but if you are frightening the confounded maidens, there must be something bally well wrong!"

Stamping his footpaw to emphasize his point, the hare misjudged the location of the next stair and stepped heavily in midair.

Sunstripe raised his eyes heavenward as Moge tumbled unceremoniously down the last few steps, landing in an undignified heap.

Sunstripe passed the hare and walked into the dining hall.

The fog was settling down as a silver wolf looked over the battlefield. Bodies were strewn over the blood stained grass in a wide valley, flowers that had just only come up were trampled down from the gruesome charge. The wolf looked over the pitiful remains of his previously large horde. As his eyes swept over the weasels, stoats, rats, and even a few foxes, he took in the deep gashes and wounds they had received in the strenuous battle that had taken place only an hour ago against a particularly numerous otter tribe. "Sweeptail, what's the report?" He asked to a slender fox.

"About half dead, three score injured, m'lord." Half, half of his mighty horde of two hundred slew by measly otters. His hatred for the creatures ran deep, and since the incident that happened when he was a pup, he despised them. And this event made him all the more enraged. He watched as members of his horde went to find the missing bodies of their mates and blood brothers. Several were even crying.

"Blackroot, me mate, wake up, tell us yer just sleeping!"

"Numbtooth, me brother, I'll slay 'em dirty riverdogs if'n it's the last thing I'll do t' 'venge yew!" The wolf rolled his eyes at the pitiful creatures who wailed over the bodies of lost ones. Not for the first time he wished that there were more wolves like himself around, most of them just stayed in their pack and didn't wish to go conquering. They were perfectly content. But then he came along. He was always a feisty pup his mother told him, beating up his littermates and causing mayhem wherever he set his paw. Nothing could keep the warrior in him down.

His father told him that he was warrior born, fighting all the time. And that when he was only a few seasons old he had his first kill, a young otter that had strayed to far from the river. He thrived on the taste of fresh meat; whenever he was stuck with something else he was unhappy. In time he grew up to be a strong wolf, easily the head of his litter. His father was very pleased with the progress of his son, and started training him to take over the pack when he passed on. But this was not what he wanted, no, he was a restless soul. Always wanting to be on the move, wanting to slay, wanting to be a warlord.

Greenfang, the alpha, saw this and tried his best to discourage his son. But all to no avail, it was in his nature, thus he let his son have his own lead way and let him do as he pleased. He tried to convince others to leave with him, but no one wanted to leave the safety of the pack. Cowards! He called them. Fools! But still no one would listen to him.

As he looked back in his memory he recalled how he had challenged many to duels, but he remembered the first the most. The fox was big, and he carried a giant battle axe, when he triumphed over him, he took the axe and used it as his own, changing his name from Oakpaw to something more suiting, Chillaxe.

Chillaxe was snapped out of his reverie by the pawsteps of one of his captains, Ragface the stoat, coming up towards him.

"What're we t' do now cap'n?" he asked carefully.

"Break camp, we're going West."

"Aye." And he went off to spread the word. Look out West, Chillaxe Otterbane is coming!

* * *

didn't you just love that? --sniff, sniff-- anyways, Billios has a good point down there--looks for point down button but finds none-- darn 

**We'll never know if ya like it if ya don't review!**

up there bwah haha


	2. the second chapter

HEY YALL! it's another chapter! I know, you're all jumping up and down waiting to read about your newly found favorite characters! heeheehee, anyways, I'll end the suspence here. ENJOY!

**--raises eyebrow-- a little confident that people are in love with it, are we? --eye roll-- well, whether or not you are in suspense or not, here's a chapter in celebration of my finally finishing school. YAY! **

**Thank you, Clouded Horizon, for your 'little' piece of advice, I really appreciate it! It may not seem like much but it helps the atmosphere of the story. I'll fix that once I get back on my own computer ;D Yes, Lobuck, I intended to put that little comment in there, even though it's not very BJesque. Writing in someone else's style is stifling sometimes; I had to put a little bit more of me in there! Thank you piewolf99 for your encouraging review; I hope you keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: MOGE IS MINE! --cough-- ahem, well, yes. Sunstripe is unfortunately NOT mine, neither is Salamandastron. Anything you recognize from any books of BJ obviously isn't ours either.**

**Oh, we neglected to mention where in the timeline of books this takes place! It's after _Outcast_ and before_ Mariel_... well, that's it. I'll let you read, now.**

* * *

Moge struggled upright, pausing for a moment to straighten his rumpled ear, and hurried after the badger lord.

"Please, sah!" he said, nearly upsetting a stern commander's plate in his haste. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, Moge," Sunstripe said, forcing a smile at his wife who was waiting for him at the far end of the table.

Rolling his eyes and quickly saluting at the irate commander whose plate he almost toppled, the hare gave up the interrogation.

"Just like a blinkin' woman," he muttered, filching a plate put from under a young cadet's nose whilst he wasn't looking.

Moge piled the plate high with hardy vittles and plopped down next to Nimblerose.

"Feelin' any better, Nim? Scarred for life?" he asked around a mouthful of pudding.

Nimblerose sighed and began nibbling distractedly at a cranberry scone.

"When I brought him his breakfast this morning I was jolly near frightened out of my wits! I don't understand it; he's always been so kind and now..." she trailed off, thinking for a moment. "Well, now he's got a face on him like a confounded vermin wot stabbed his own blinkin' foot!"

Moge nodded his agreement. At the other end of the table, a similar discussion was taking place.

"Sunstripe," Ceyla said sternly, rapping her spoon on Sunstripe's sparsely furnished plate. "I know something is wrong. What is it; and don't say nothing! Everyone has noticed your mood today. Poor Nimblerose turned terribly ashen when I asked her to tell you I wanted you for lunch. Even Skyborne asked me what was wrong!"

Sunstripe looked briefly upon his only son, who was chatting and laughing uproariously with the younger hares.

"I don't know, really," he said finally after a long pause. "It's just a... feeling. Uneasiness, I suppose, or foreboding."

"But why? There's been no news or even rumor of attack for a season!"

"I don't know why, dear, that's the trouble."

Something suddenly occurred to him and he stopped the nearest passing hare.

"Do you know when the runner is due back?" he asked.

"Aspen, sir? Any moment now, I would expect, wot! She's been gone long enough; I expected her back an hour ago. The bounder probably got distracted by a bloomin' tidepool or some other such thing, wot wot!"

Sunstripe, distressed by this news, got up from the table and made his way over to Saloo; his best and fastest runner. At the moment Sunstripe walked up, Saloo was in the middle of an epic war story in which he saved the day, much to the amazement of his feminine admirers.

"Did you really, Saloo," crooned a maiden on his left, fluttering her eyelashes outrageously.

"Of course it is! I swear by my mother's-- oh, er, ahem. Hello, Lord Sunstripe; lovely day for a yarn, wot?"

The badger lord put an immense paw on Saloo's shoulder and quietly gave him his instructions before leaving the dining hall once more. Saloo excused himself from the table, ignoring the questions, and headed down to the barracks to change into his running uniform.

* * *

Dribb the ferret walked behind the line of captains in the front of the horde. Ever since he joined Chillaxe Otterbane he had dreamed of becoming captain, his goal. As Dribb tried to impersonate the weasel captain, Flapear, he heard stifled laughter from the group behind him.

"snigger, look'it Dribb, swaggerin' like 'e's 'ad too much t' drink. Heeheehee!"

"If he swaggers anymore I'd think he'd fall over! Harharhar."

Dribb tried to ignore the comments from the others and went through a list in his head of things he'd do when he was captain. (Which includes things I won't put in here to keep it from going up a rating.)

All of a sudden, from the front of the line a smooth tenor voice sprung up in a marching song.

_The woods are passing left an' right_

_As the horde moves on an' on_

_Marching marching through the night_

_As the birds of wing take flight_

_One by one the critters clear way_

_As the horde moves on an' on_

_Right on through the ocean spray_

_Till the Sunlight's first rays_

The song continued for several verses as the horde listened in on Chillaxe's song. Several of them even joined in, but most were afraid to ruin the calming effect of the tune with warbling voices.

Soft tunes like this were always a relief on the ears after hearing the wolf's blood curdling war songs that he sang running to battle. He was an honorable creature most of the time, and did not approve of sneak attacks. When some of the captains argued with him about it once, they went on a walk and never returned…. After that no beast dared to contradict him.

They walked at a leisurely pace, as they hadn't been this far west before and they wanted to know their ground better before they started raiding otter camps. As they went by, the silver wolf made notes in his head where stores of water and food were plenty. He was in a exceptionally good mood at the time, not yelling at any of his horde for being too loud or slow, and none of the villains dared to go up to him in fear of breaking said mood. That suited him just fine; it left him time to think of battle plans and other things.

He let his brain wander through the black hole that was his mind, taking in every thought and idea as if it were light into a depthless void in space. The looks on beasts' faces before they died; some of them tear laden begging for mercy. But no, the warlord had no mercy at all, 'after all,' he'd say, 'you showed none to Browntail, why shouldn't I return the favor?' right before he ended their pitiful begging forever. He had never felt remorse for anything he had done, except letting his maiden get away from him forever.

He forcefully removed the thought from his mind; he would not think of her now. When he refocused on the present, he found it was past noon and some of his horde was lagging behind.

"Rest yourselves for an hour, then we won't stop again until tonight."

Sounds of relief rang out from the group as they sank into the soft soil in Mossflower.

* * *

uh oh, heating up, bet your sitting at the edge of your seat, mad at us for ending it and not making a longer chapter. oh well, that's life

until later, and don't forget to review!

-PH

**--shakes head sadly-- overconfidence gets you nowhere, young one. I'll laugh at you if people neglect to review just because of you... heehee. Anyway, there's a really pretty blue button down there, please click it!**

**In Christ,**

**Billios **


	3. onetwothree

**--grows impatient-- C'mon... it's almost to a real battle scene! Alright, I'm anxious to get the next chappy up, and, since I'm the one compiling it, I think you'll be seeing another one soon... The otter comes in this chapter! Yay! Unfortunately for I, PH is writing him. --sticks tongue out-- I'll go invent my own random character to type out, too! Ha! Okay, I just sounded like a four year old pitching a fit, but whatever. Heehee. I'm having enough fun with the hares, so I guess I can forgive PH... at least until I can't do hares anymore. **

**Oh! And I finally fixed that thing Clouded Horizon pointed out, about crewbeasts (thanks again!) **

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! **

**Anyway, now that I've droned on for paragraphs, I'll pass the Author(ess) notage on to PH:**

**heehee-** whoops, better, heeheehee, yes and it's MY TURN TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: anything you reconise from the books dosn't belong to us, the plot, and non-reconizeable creatures though do. AND I OWN RAPP! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! heh, now that that's out of my system...

**

* * *

**  
Aspen crept out from behind a sand dune, trying to get a head count of the vermin that flooded the shore. Conscious of the fact that she was already late in her return, Aspen bobbed to and fro muttering to herself. 

"One score, two score, three– no wait, I've already counted them! Stop moving you bounders!"

Ripwave was sitting in his tent with his generals, laying out the plan of attack, when they heard someone cry,

"Enemy!"

A weasel named Spotfur had seen the hare and was now fumbling for an arrow.

"Oh corks!" Aspen said, jumping back behind the dune as arrows started flying in her direction.

"Kill it!" Ripwave shrieked, running out of the tent and rousing his crew.

The vermin needed no more encouragement than that and were soon hot on Aspen's tail as she raced back toward the mountain. The hare was easily faster than them and began to  
pull ahead until an arrow found its mark in her left footpaw.

She stumbled and hopped on one foot, grabbing the arrow and tearing it out, oblivious to the pain. She started running again, but this time the vermin gained. Ripwave whooped and shouted encouragement to his troops.

"We got 'er mates! Surround 'er and bring 'er down!"

A ferret put on an extra burst of speed and raised his dagger to stab, but the hare dodged right, barreling into a rat and drawing her light sword. She kept backing up swiftly, doing her level best not to let them surround her, and baring her teeth ferociously.

"Eulaliaaaaa!" she screamed, leaping onto a weasel that charged her and finishing him with a single blow from her hind foot.

"Blood and vinegar old chaps! Eulalia! Never mess with a blinkin' fighting hare, vermin! Taste my blade! Eulaliaaaaaaaa!"

She fought for her life, knowing it wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

Rapp Galedeep was sitting down with his mate, Ceryss, watching his son, Tydepool, play with the rest of the young ones in the stream. Rapp was a sturdy otter, and had several scars over his body from vicious fights with searats, being as he used to be a seadog himself. 

That, however, was before he met his mate. When he first saw Ceryss, he was dumbstruck at the sight of the beautiful ottermaid standing next to a blazing bonfire.

Eventually she agreed to marry him, but on the condition that he give up the sea.

Being horribly in love, he accepted her condition and moved in with her tribe. Now, two years later, he had a son who was the spitting image of him. Tyde was a young rascal to be sure, yet, he was a leader born, a strong beast, a son to be proud of. And proud he was. He would give anything for his son, and hoped that someday he would be able to teach him the sea, to pass down the Galedeep trade.

"Rapp dearest, what's on your mind?" Ceryss said curiously, "You looked like you were off in dreamland again." Ceryss' smooth, sweet, soft voice broke through his thoughts and brought him to attention.

"Sorry Ceryss, I was just thinking about Tyde, the young villain. Did you hear what 'e did this morning? 'E snuck up to the kitchens and had 'imself 'is brekkist, well, the first one anyways, and then ate again wid the rest of us! I don't remember bein' so greedy when I was a young'n!" Ceryss rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh weren't you now? That's not what your ol' dad said, 'e said-" Rapp cut her off.

"Nevermind."

She giggled and continued to patch some clothes that got torn on a scavenging trip. Rapp rolled onto his back with a sigh on contentment, and swiftly fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mighty horde of Chillaxe Otterbane was terrorizing the whole population of otters, letting themselves be known to them and watching their pitiful attempts to gather warriors to fight.

"Stanknose, how many have 'escaped'?" The wolf asked his Stoat captain.

Stanknose let out a cackle.

"We've twelve already sire."

"Good, we'll wait another day and see what they do. Until then, keep the camp surrounded and make sure that they don't see you, or hear any fuss from the 'escapees'"

Stanknose bowed his head and left to do his master's bidding. Three days prior, the army ran into a wide stream, and, using knowledge from earlier experience, it was decided to follow it to see if any otter encampments were found. Sure enough, a day's march later they came up upon a decent size tribe.

He sent Hordebeasts to surround the area before floating a message downstream to the otters. How he loved to see them squirm under his watchful eye, watching them fall left and right trying to escape his wrath.

As Chillaxe sat in his tent to avoid the morning drizzle, he thought of new ways to strategize his battle plans of attack and invasion. As he leaned back in his chair he glanced around the room and looked at various pelts that lined the walls; squirrels, mice, moles, and plenty of otters.

An idea formed in his mind, what if he used their forces to get into the enemies camp? If they were gotten young enough, they wouldn't know any better than to serve him. The silver wolf laughed at the ingenious plan, and decided to start as soon as he could.

"Sweeptail, how many are left in the camp?"

The fox replied swiftly.

"Ten warriors m'lord."

"Good, take a score and wipe them out, meanwhile I'll take another and go scout the area. I'm going to return with several young woodlanders to train up and use later on." As he continued to explain his plan, the grin on the fox's face grew. "You see, that's why I chose to serve you; you use your brain, unlike those other vermin." Having said that, the fox left to gather a score of beasts to go raid the otter camp, which wasn't very hard; everyone wanted some home cooked vittles.

* * *

**Man, her Chillaxe stuff is the bomb, isn't it! I love Chillaxe. Whoops, I mean... I'm not supposed to like the bad guys, am I? I need counseling. Heh. But, then again, we already knew that. Press the blue/purple/whatever button PLEASE!**

thank you Billios, but I can't wait to see SB!--dances around in excitement--haha, you peeps prolly havn't the foggiest what I'm talking about.. oh well, you will soon... ish. oh, and review, please--puppy dog eyes--


	4. FORE! :sound of crashing window:

**I wonder how long it'll take to get three reviews... Heehee. PH and I agreed not to post the next chapter 'til we got three reviews. Heh. Anywho, My turn for the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Aspen is mine, and I like her name! Eulalia is not mine, as it's an old Norse battle cry which means 'Victory!' in case you didn't realize that. Whoop, I'm getting off track. As mentioned before, anything you recognize from any BJ books isn't ours. Everything else is and might be used with permission. Personally, I would be flattered if you did a fanfic with one of my characters, as long as you didn't mess them up. --beady eyes--**

**NEXT DAY: Hey! Not very long! Thanks, guys! Here's more... **

yeah, really, maybe we should notch it up, otherwise we'll be like writing machines and making a new chappy every day! but please don't expect that... won't happen I don't think... anywhoozle, ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

As Chillaxe went searching with a score of foxes, (being that they are smarter and stealthier than rats or the other types of vermin.) he thought over what creatures would be most helpful to his cause. 

Squirrels were pesky creatures; they could stay in the trees hidden and take out an entire army. It would be nice to turn the tables on them with their own kind. So squirrels, but what else?

He had heard that mice could be extremely vicious when they needed to be, so a mouse.

Hedgehogs… well, they were hard to handle with the spikes, and moles, they could dig places, but they were often hard to understand.

As he was walking down the path that he had found, he noticed a sign on the side of the road referring to a 'Redwall Abbey'. This intrigued him, so he went off the path and continued to follow the road from the woods, so as not to be seen and reported to the 'Abbey' dwellers and headed off.

* * *

Saloo stepped out of the mountain and began retracing Aspen's route. A distant 'Eulalia' stopped him in his tracks and he listened until he heard it again. He bounded off in its direction at full speed, slipping a bit as he scaled a tall sand dune. 

Once at the top, he saw Aspen, surrounded by vermin and at the brink of collapse.

"Eulalia! Chin up m'gel, wot!" he shouted, drawing his own blade and running toward the skirmish.

Aspen was hard pressed; the vermin kept advancing over their fallen comrades. She backed up, blood streaming from her numerous wounds and her vision starting to cloud.

Saloo sprang onto the vermin, kicking and stabbing furiously until he was at Aspen's side. Thanking his lucky stars that Aspen was smaller than the average haremaid, he hoisted her onto his back and scrambled out of the fray.

Ripwave was furious.

"Chase them! Run, ya blithering idiots! Don't let them get back to the mountain!" he shouted.

The vermin raced after Saloo as he fairly flew up the imposing sand dune.

"Confounded spoilsport, you are," Aspen said weakly, "I almost had them..."

She went limp and Saloo mounted the sand dune, sliding down the hot sand on the other side. Sunstripe saw the hares approach and ordered more hares out to help them in.

Soon, two ranks of javelin throwers were armed and ready to meet the vermin. Saloo ran between them, his breath ragged, towards Colonel Krump who was waiting to take them up to the sickbay. When the vermin got close enough, hare javelins rained down upon them and Ripwave screamed for a hasty retreat.

"Don't follow them old chaps!" Commander Ratbane ordered when several of the younger ones looked as if they were about to give chase.

When the last of the vermin disappeared over the sand dune, the hares filed back inside the mountain stronghold.

Saloo followed Colonel Krump up the stairs and into the sickbay where he was shoved into a bed, physicked, and bandaged. After the nurses left him to help the others tending to Aspen, Saloo got up and stood by the crowd of them, listening anxiously.

"Ooo, that one's gonna leave a scar, wot!"

"Pass me that extra long bandage, Duckie."

"You better close all these cuts before she runs bloomin' dry, eh, wot!" Saloo said with a nervous chuckle.

No one else laughed. Saloo hopped around to the other side.

"Is she going to be alright? By the fur, I feel responsible for that little maid's life! Tell me she'll be alright!"

The nurses looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Go back to bed, Saloo, you need your rest!" one of them ordered, gingerly treating a nasty looking cut.

Saloo's ears stood upright in indignation.  
"Rest!" he spluttered, "I've done more work than this on bloomin' holidays!"

The nurses ignored him, muttering about Aspen's condition quietly among themselves.

"Well? Is she going to be alright?" Saloo asked, hopping around to the other side again.

"Saloo!" they all cried in exasperation, "Stop asking questions!"

When his pestering grew to be too much to stand, the nurses called for reinforcements. The other nurses forcefed him a sleeping draught and lifted him bodily into his bed.

* * *

Later that day showed a silver wolf followed by twenty foxes approaching the massive Redwall Abbey. Everyone was out in the orchards enjoying a late lunch, with dibbuns asleep away from all the commotion near the south gate. It was a grand day, the sun was shining and flowers were everywhere. 

The creatures of the abbey sat about tables half cleared, lazily munching food while they laughed and joked and told stories to each other. Abbess Bryony quietly went over to where the designated dibbuns' napping place to check to make sure everything was alright.

How she loved the little ones of the abbey; they brought joy to her face at everything they did, be it for good or trouble. And they knew it too, they would always come to 'A'bess Byney' when they did something naughty. They knew she would help them. As she looked over the mice, hedgehogs, moles, voles, otters, and squirrels, she felt an overwhelming love for all of them.

What she would do if something happened to any of them, she didn't know, nor did she want to think about it. After all it was a time of joy and relaxation. She went back to rejoin the rest of the group.

Firepaw stood with his back pressed against the wall right next to a flimsy gate. Honestly, these creatures were so trusting. He was about to open it and go through to do his master's bidding until he saw a old mouse come to look over the sleeping young ones. He watched as she looked lovingly at them and had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing aloud.

He waited a little while after she left until slowly creeping open the gate and stepping in to look over the babies. His instructions were to find the youngest and strongest looking of the lot, but only squirrels and mice.

He spotted two young squirrels curled up together, most likely brother and sister. Both were good looking beasts; he motioned to two of his comrades to come take the pair back to the camp, and continued his search.

As he looked around further he found a brawny odd colored squirrel that was a deep brown, almost black. He sent another fox to take this one back to Chillaxe, and finally he grabbed a small mousemaid that could become useful in the future. Confident that his master would be pleased with his choices, he left with the mousemaid in paw and went back to camp, careful to disguise his pawsteps on his way.

Right then a burly otter walked around the corner to check on the soon to be waking young ones...

* * *

**Yay! I like this chapter; I think 'tis my favorite (and the longest) so far. I've done so much work on this story tonight that my right hand is hurting like the dickens now and sending shooting pains up my arm. Owww... (if ye dunno what I'm talking about, read my profile) Anyway; reviews help relieve pain! --hint--**

true true, did I mention that I have a bruised thumb? I smashed it into a doorway, not in the door, the doorway, I was just running to another part of the house and my arm went too far out and BAM! a scream of agony goes thruout(yeah I know it's spelled wrong)the house! anyways, how's that for a cliffy?


	5. HIVE! AHHH! wait five, whoops

**Hi guys! I'm back! Actually, I'm not. I'm still at camp... But I've compiled a chapter, at long last! **

**Hmmm... nothing else to say, 'sept I think I'm gonna post a Fairy Tale-ish story soon, so please R&R if ye like Fairy Tales!**

**Ah yes; today we have some special guests here to do the Disclaimer: the voices in my head!**

**Disclaimer: **_Hello, all you delightful readers! It is I, Larry, here to announce the lovely--_  
**--shoves brother roughly aside-- ****What are you doing? Are you trying to _bore_ them to death?  
**_I was merely trying to--_  
**Be quiet, let me handle this! Anyway, I'm Harry and this is the disclaimer, which basically says: Neither PH, nor Billios own Mossflower, Salamandastron, Bryony (thank you, Lord) or anything else you recognize from the books. I would, however, like to point out that the name Aspen was my idea so--**  
_No way! Aspen was my invention!_  
**Nuh uh!  
**_Yes!_  
**No!  
**_YES!_  
**And here I interupt to say that my voices are... a little ill mannered sometimes, and I apologize.  
--turns to voices and whispers-- Guys! You're making me look stupid!**  
**--muttering-- That doesn't take much...  
Ow! --nurses elbowed rib--**  
**You're never** **doing the disclaimer again, boys!**  
**--they both whine--**

bwah haha , I'll put my two cents in. I also own Baylor. hands down, you can't have him or Rapp, unless you ask very nicely that is...--hears yells of terror from character cage-- bwah haha

* * *

It was a happy time for Rapp the otter. His tribe was doing well: plenty of food around, everyone was joyful, and he had his wife and his eight season old son. At current, there was a great time of celebration, for the skipper and his mate announced the birth of their new daughter, Dillee, who was her parent's pride and joy. There was food all around –plenty of hotroot in everything in sight– and an evening full of games was planned and set out. Twenty or so otters joined around the table in the room, drooling in anticipation of the feast. When the blessing was said and done, everybeast crowded in to take their share of the food. 

"Pass the Raspberry Flans this way."

"Gimme' da me'ow'ceem p'eas."

Mothers gently scolding their young while stuffing their own faces and big brawny otters crowding around the pots and dishes to fill their own plate, made a very comical sight indeed.

When the hustle and bustle of getting the biggest piece was over, jokes ruled the dinner floor.

"What do you call a giant wolf with no mouth?" one pretty maid asked.

"Hungry."

Giggles and chortles and laughs rang out through the room. A creature other than an otter would have most likely stood there and scratched his head, wondering what they saw in the joke, but not a streamdog, no sir. If it sounds dumb, it's a hit.

After the jabbering at the table was finished and no one could eat another bite, they went outside to attempt to play games. They were going to do some in the water first, but the mothers were firmly against such nonsense and exclaimed that on land events should take place first.

Several otters started things off by going in front of the others and juggling several balls, passing them around constantly. These amazed the little ones who hadn't seen it before, causing them to go up and try to catch the balls or distract the jugglers to make them mess up. In the end one went up and tickled one of the throwers, making her collapse laughing and getting hit by the balls that were supposed to go to her.

Later on they had contests to see who could hold their breath the longest and who could eat the most Hotroot soup at a time. The festivities lasted long through the night, and when they were done, no one had a problem with getting the young ones to bed.

* * *

Aspen raised her head and looked around. 

"Finally awake?" asked a voice with a laugh.

She turned over and saw Saloo sitting at the edge of her bed.

"It's about time, too. I was about to go grey waiting for you to wake up, wot!"

Aspen looked at him in severity.

"You weren't either, you dreadful fibber!"

"Well, jolly near enough, anyways. Here, let me help you out of there," he said, offering his paw. "Those beds are bally hard as blinkin' rocks, eh, wot?"

Aspen laughed and took his paw, helping herself unsteadily to her feet.

"Why did they bring me here?" she asked Saloo. "I'm fine! Look at me!"

She threw her paws up in the air and almost fell over backwards. Saloo caught her deftly and righted her.

"Well, don't try any more of that for a while unless you want to come back, wot!"

Saloo's eyes darted around furtively and he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Come on, old chap, we better get out of here double quick. I think those nurses are coming back!"

They ran out of the sickbay, giggling like a pair of naughty leverets escaping bathtime. Saloo helped Aspen into the kitchen where they were greeted by Onear, the head chef missing one ear.

"I should have known you would show up, Saloo, you bounder!" he said, waggling his finger at both of them. "If you don't come to the bally dinner table, you don't get any vittles!"

Aspen stepped forward, fluttering her eyelashes and adopting a flattering tone.

"Oh, but you are such a blinkin' good chef! I was lying in the sickbay, too weak to move, dreaming of your delectable tucker and--"

"Stop your bloomin' flattery, m'gel," he said sternly, but with a twinkle in his eye, "Here's a rough sandwich of fresh cheese and spring lettuce for you both."

He handed them each an enormous sandwich which they gratefully devoured.

After eating, Saloo escorted Aspen to Lord Sunstripe's chamber to make her belated report. With one last reassuring look from Saloo, Aspen knocked on the door.

Sunstripe opened his chamber door, looking grim, and ushered Aspen inside.

"So, Aspen," Sunstripe said, sitting down, "make your report."

Aspen snapped to attention, pausing briefly to wipe some cheese from her whiskers, before beginning.

"Circled west around the mountain, sah, and came upon a camp of vermin. Vile lot, the vermin are. Vile vermin, heehee, oh, sorry, anyway; three ships anchored on the shore and about fourscore vermin spotted. They saw me and gave chase. I ran as fast as I could toward the jolly old mountain 'til they caught up to me. I gave 'em blood and vinegar 'til Saloo came and carried me off and, well, you saw the rest. End of report, sah!"

She saluted and Sunstripe dismissed her, frowning.

* * *

Baylor the otter was a brawny beast. He was easily taller than the rest of his otter crew. Even though he looked a tough animal, he had a soft spot for anything small, and dibbuns were some of his favorites, which was why he had gone to check on them for Abbess Bryony. 

As he looked over the mingled group of mice, hedgehogs, otters, squirrels, moles and voles, he couldn't help but smile at them. They were so young and carefree; to them everything was fun and games.

As he was about to leave, he heard a rustling, two young otters and their mice friend were getting up and about, causing a chain reaction amongst the rest of the young ones. Baylor laughed softly at their clumsy waking, stumbling over one another to hobble to the big otter. He stooped down as a hedgehog pulled on his tail.

"Can ee make sure them leaves vittles out fer ussn's?"

"I don't know matey, depends on how fast yore pals can get to the table!"

This was followed by a mad dash of hungry dibbuns, who were all yelling the Redwall war cry.

"REDWAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!"

Of course this sent every creature in sight scattering for safety behind the trees and warriors or strong looking beasts. That is, until they saw the army of babes rushing towards the giant oak table in the Great Hall, then they all fell about laughing at the silly antics of the young ones as they were raced by a crew of otters who regained their second wind.

Bryony was among those who were laughing; she was chuckling softly in her seat until she noticed that something was wrong. Where was Daisy? The little mousemaid followed her everywhere, and did everything she did. The Abbess looked around, frantically trying to spot her little charge, but to no avail She was nowhere in sight. She quietly went over to where Baylor was scoffing food along with the dibbuns and other otters and asked him in his ear.

"Baylor, did you happen to see Daisy, the little mouse?"

The otter looked back at her, confused, and scanned the crowd around him.

"I'm sorry marm, but I don't recall seein' 'er. Should we raise the alarm?"

"No, that's alright, she might've gone and hid somewhere when playing with other babes. We'll wait and see if she comes up anywhere."

The Abbess, however, wasn't as confident as her voice let on; inside she was trembling with the fear that something bad had happened to Daisy.

* * *

**Alright! This might be our longest chapter yet! Woohoo! Pleaaase review, and I _promise _there will be more soon!**

yessss... and, I would like to hear what you guys think of Bryony, cause personally, I REALLY don't like her(no offense, she just rubs me wrong) so if anyone would like to comment on how I portrayed her it would be greatly appreciated. THANK YOU! and even though I'll be gone, Billios is going to be trying to get some stuff together, though it won't be such a big gap as last time, we have several chapters ahead, just not put together. _please review!_ and in the next chappy you get to meet Riley and Hailey... (prepare yourselves)


	6. sizzling chapter six already!

**Back so soon! Because I have a severe case of writer's block, I compiled yet another chapter. --sigh-- If you review, check our profile for our thanks and stuff, as we're not supposed to reply to you here --grumble-- Now, on to PH...**

WHOOOO HOOO! I'm back from a week in Cleaveland! It was totasiously awesome, but I'll put more on that in the profie... oh... and this first little segment was supposed to be at the end of the last chappie...--looks at Billios-- anyways... on to the important stuff...

Disclaimer:

**Riley:--sigh-- why do we get stuck doing the dirty work? always what PH wants, never what we want...**

**_Hailey: oh cheer up grumpy pants, I don't mind, plus, she even said that if I do thisI get brandy!(AN: like... a type of... I guess you would say alcohol... and she's not a drunk, just... weird...) --jumps up and down and baisicly all around the inside of PH's head--_**

**yeah yeah yeah, I hear you. and I still don't see why we have to do it, but here it goes... PH and Billios own nothing, at all **

**_except for the characters you don't reconize, prior to reading this fiction anyways..._**

**true, thank goodness**

**_and PH also owns us...--scary thought-- -- hears sounds of twins crying from distant room-- uh oh, I guess Harry couldn't handle them... --runs off to help Harry with Dylan and Thomas--_**

**uhh... toodles-- runs away with his shaggy brown hair and hot british lilt with a screaming throng of fangirls following...--**

-end disclaimer

**

* * *

**Soon after dinner, in the abbey, it was noted that three young squirrels were also missing, the twins Rowan and Roann, and the older Ashbreeze. When, in the evening, it was decided that they had gone missing, a search party was sent out, but only to come back empty pawed… Not many slept in the abbey that night.

* * *

When Saloo returned to the barracks, he was immediately set upon by all the young cadets who badgered him to tell his story of what had happened the day before. 

"I heard that you fought all the bally vermin single pawed and unarmed!" squealed a young female named Lightpaw, looking at him adoringly.

"Well, I heard that you carried off Aspen and ran so fast that the vermin didn't even see your bloomin' shadow!" said another.

Saloo laughed and sat down. Bragging was his specialty.

"Now then, old chaps, I didn't quite do all that. I did, however, get bally close. Aspen was fighting like a crazed wildcat; howling and stabbing, kicking and slashing! She must have slain at least two-- no, threescore before she started to get tuckered out. Then, I popped out from behind a sand dune and said, 'Aspen, m'gel' says I, 'Aspen, just hold 'em off 'til I get there!' So I rushed to the gel's blinkin' side, Eulalia'ing for all I was bally worth. After taking out another twoscore all by myself, I carried Aspen out with one paw, still fighting with a stubborn rat that was clinging to my leg. I finally made it back to the mountain, though the chase was jolly close; I think I got another score or two on the way in. So, I delivered Aspen to Colonel Krump and followed them to the sick bay to make sure the gel was going to be alright."

"You're so brave!" a young one said in awe.

"Oh, it was nothing out of the ordinary old chap," Saloo said airily, ruffling his ears.

Some of the cadets were nearly as impressed that Saloo got near Krump as they were about his battle.

"You actually went up to Krump?" they asked, astounded.

Saloo laughed.

"Of course! Don't you talk to him?"

"No!" was the firm reply.

"Why ever not?" he asked.

"He's mean!" cried Lightpaw.

"You know, I used to think that when I was young, too. Did you know; we called him 'Krump the Grump' and-- well, you blighters don't want to hear about that, eh, wot?"

"Yes we do!"

"Tell us, please!"

"Oh do, tell us!" they pleaded.

"Alright, alright," Saloo conceded, standing up. "But I tell it better in a song."

With no further ado, Saloo began his comical narration.

"Soooo listen close me hearties,  
And I'll tell you of the day,  
When I was a soldier in the Long Patrol!

Now Colonel Krump was stern and strict and,  
Everybody feared his name,  
But I rolled my eyes and flumped my ears and said,  
'You're blinkin' insane!  
'The codger's not quite right in the head,  
'One more arrow will do him,  
'So do what he likes but keep in mind that,  
'We can see right through him!'

Listen close me hearties,  
And I'll tell you of the day,  
When I was a soldier in the Long Patrol!

Commander Ratbane came to me,  
With a twinkle in his eye,  
He said, 'You little rapscallioneer,  
'Have you got a bloomin' wish to die?  
'Colonel Krump has heard all that you said,  
'And he couldn't be blinkin' madder!  
'Against him you'd have more chance sparrin with a  
'Full grown monstrous adder!'

Listen close me hearties,  
And I'll tell you of the day,  
When I was a soldier in the Long Patrol!

Oh, Krump sent me to wash the pots,  
And it was bally torture!  
My paws were scratched and burned and cracked,  
From all that hot dishwater!  
When I made it back to camp,  
I was met with hearty laughter,  
Then Krump appeared and scowled hard and said,  
'Titters get dishes after!'

Listen close me hearties,  
And I'll tell you of the day,  
When I was a soldier in the Long Patrol!

Colonel Krump drew me aside and said,  
In a quiet chuckling voice,  
'I like your spirit, lad, take it to the field and,  
'Try and teach it to those boys!'

Listen close me hearties,  
And I'll tell you of the day,  
When I was a soldier in the Long Patrol!"

The cadets cheered and the older ones rolled their eyes at the irrepressible braggart. Moge walked up to Saloo and clapped him on the back, chortling.

"Good song, old bean. I say, have you seen my jolly old skin'n'blister hereabouts? After you swept her away from those wave vermin, I haven't seen her."

Before Saloo could answer, Aspen walked in, chatting animatedly with the sturdy Skyborne who was helping her to stay upright.

"Ah, there you are, Aspen," said Moge, taking her paw. "Feeling any better?"

"I think I need to lie down," she replied.

Moge escorted her to the women's dormitory.

"Well, Sky," Saloo said, rubbing his paws together in excitement. "There's to be a battle, eh, wot? This would be your first, right?"

Skyborne's blue eyes twinkled.

"Yes! My very first! I can hardly wait. When do you think they will attack?"

Saloo was silent for a moment, contemplating.

"Seeing as they're vermin," he said at last, "they'll probably be jolly daft and attack us tomorrow or some such thing. Krump's already posted sentries everywhere and your pater's called for an all mountain meeting here in a tick."

Skyborne smiled in anticipation of his first battle.

* * *

Firepaw and his three companions ran swiftly and quietly back to camp, being sure to keep their pawprints hidden. When they got back they were greeted by the patrol squad, who took them to the warlord's tent with their captives in tow. 

Chillaxe sat deep into his chair as four foxes walked into his tent, each carrying a small bundle of what he could only hope were the future to his mission. He motioned to them to set the babes down on his bed in the corner of the tent. He made sure that no noise whatsoever was made, as to keep them asleep. He studied them each carefully: first the twin squirrels –the male was slightly larger, which was to be expected– then the female.

It looked as if the male would have a great strength to him, while the female was more willowy, and looked as though she would excel in the stealth area. The little mousemaid didn't seem too impressive, but could definitely come in handy.

The black(near black really… but it takes too long to type, so for simplicity's sake..) squirrel, however, impressed him more than the others; he was obviously older than the others. He judged him about four seasons, compared to the three of the others. The oldest one was also going to be a brute, a fine warrior that one would make.

The one thing Chillaxe worried about was being able to identify his property; the twins and the mouse might prove difficult to find were they to try and escape. The black one however, not so much. But, he would figure something out later, now he turned back to Firepaw.

"Well done, for this work, I will keep you and your crew in mind for future missions. But now, bring me one who knows how to deal with young ones, then you may take the day off from your duties."

"Yes, m'lord, as you wish." The fox said as he saluted smartly, promptly turning an about face and going to find a beast that the master was looking for.

As the wolf turned around he started to ponder what he should do about identifying them. Ah, yes, a brand of some sort would do nicely. That in mind, he went off to find a shape of metal that he liked.

* * *

**We're still passing out "I love Chillaxe" T-shirts for reviews... so, please review!  
**

yes, and the first five reviewers get them signed by me and Billios. and have an extra hot pose from Chillaxe on the back...


	7. seventh heaven ::: or not

**Back again! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon... --coughnagPHaboutwritingherchappycough--**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize from Redwall books belongs to us, duh. Also, we would like to thank Lobuck for use of her surname to fit one of the coolest characters (in my opinion) in the entire fic. YAY! Oh; we don't own a battleaxe. --snaps fingers-- **

yet would be the correct term Billios. We don't own a battleaxe _yet_ cause I'll fix that someday... oh, and to all you involved readers who take the time to read poor authors notes, I actually am looking into making a Chillaxe shirt. and I can put the link up of the completed design and let people order them themselves. maybe, I dunno how that'll work, but I'll try! heehee. though, I'm having issues finding a awesome picture of a wolf in black and white, soo...help? heehee, so yeah, enough of this, ONTO THE STORY!

**

* * *

**The next afternoon showed a big silver wolf standing before four abbey dibbuns. They were being asked simple questions, such as what their name was. When this query was brought up, the dark brown squirrel stepped forward. 

"Ashbreeze." He said in a bold voice, which held confidence, and standing tall, as to further impress the warlord. Next the twins stepped forth and replied quickly.

"Rowan," was the male.

"Roann," was the female.

They both did an obviously practiced move and did a backward pawspring to their original location. Then all eyes went to the little mouse, who timidly stood forth, trying to glare at the ones laughing at her.

"Daisy" she said in a small sweet voice, though it did quaver a little. The warlord smiled warmly at the babes.

"Well, hello you all, I'm Chillaxe, the commander of the biiig army out there." He said enthusiastically, spreading his paws wide to emphasize the word, 'big', acting as if he was a babe himself. This got their attention, and they leaned forward eagerly.

"Army?" They questioned. What fun they could have with one of those!

Rowan even peeked out the tent to get a good look, what a dumb idle lot they were! He quickly whispered it to his friends, then they started to plan out what tricks they could pull on the horde. A knowing light passed through the eerie yellow eyes of the wolf. This will not only keep them occupied, but it will help his horde to stay alert at all times. Things were going better than planned. Ashbreeze, the nominated ringleader, stepped forth and looked at the big wolf. With a big battle axe in his belt and twin swords across his back, he cut a fearsome figure. But the squirrel shrugged it off, after all, mister Chillaxe wouldn't hurt him, he's nice. (Ah, the young minded…)

"Can we go outta doors an' play?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Of course, but don't leave the camp's perimeter!" he added as they rushed out to wreak havoc among the crowd.

Later that evening showed four babes, covered in mud, playing with a ferret that wasn't much cleaner. This came about from them happening to run upon Threefang while escaping the wrath of a stoat whose tail they had caught on fire. Thus, they ran and used the excuse that they were playing hide and seek with the first vermin that would agree to their game.

Threefang was the average soldier –no special weapons, or outstanding marks– just himself and the clothes on his back, along with a cutlass he had taken off a fallen comrade. However, he did like to have fun, and he also found himself enjoying the company of the abbey babes who didn't even seem to care that he was a vermin.

At that point in time, the ferret was hiding behind a large brush, while the male twin was searching for the rest of them. Suddenly he felt an added weight on his back and a small arm trying to envelop his neck in a headlock, something that he had taught the young ones to do upon finding an enemy, or in this case, the hider.

"I finda you mista F'eefang!" The squirrel said in his ear, "Now you helpa me fin' the of'ers!" and took off dragging the ferret by his trouser leg.

"Alright me matey, yer got me an' I'll help ye wid findin' the others."

It didn't take too long to find the little mouse curled up at the base of a tree, fast asleep. Threefang noted the location of where she was and would pick her up on the way back to camp.

Contrary to what the vermin thought, it took quite a while to find the two remaining squirrels, for they had more hiding options: they could climb trees. So while Rowan scanned the tree tops, he trotted through the woodland floor. After a while they finally found the two squirrels drowsily making their way back to camp, after a long day of running and hiding. Willingly, Threefang carried them, adding the mouse to his bundle as they made their way back to the camp, where he knew that his lord would be waiting for him.

And indeed he was; it was time to move before they were found out by the abbey beasts. It was time to go south, where he would stay awhile while the young ones grew until he could use them against the very place he got them from, to destroy the otters in Redwall abbey. He could care less about the other beasts.

* * *

Mutterings and whispered conversations filled the dining hall until the mighty badger lord banged on the table for order. 

"Silence please!" he called.

"No need to be so bloomin' loud, old badgerthing!" Krump said sulkily, lowering his ears dramatically.

Commander Ratbane shushed a group of young warriors, including the blue-eyed Skyborne.

"Thank you. I know you all have heard of the imminent threat of searats. This is my plan of defense..."

For the next several hours, Sunstripe elaborated on his plan. Skyborne waited eagerly for his name to be called, but his father hardly glanced in his direction, except to look at one of Skyborne's hopeful companions and assign him to a battalion.

The number of papers left was dwindling, and the hares whose names had not yet been called were fervently hoping to be put on the battlefield, and not as a part of the mountain guard.

Finally, Sunstripe put down his last piece of paper.

"Everyone should have an assignment by now, so get busy!"

Skyborne stood up, confused, and left his young friends to run after his father who was already heading for the stairs.

"Wait!" he called over the cacophony of voices.

Sunstripe turned and Skyborne met him at the foot of the stairs.

"You didn't give me an assignment, father," Skyborne said.

"Oh, didn't I?" Sunstripe yawned. "I want you to help Moge organize the guard at the mountain."

"What?" yelled Skyborne, attracting the attention of a group of anxiously planning commanders passing them.

Sunstripe looked at them apologetically but put his attention back to Skyborne as the irate young badger continued.

"Why can't I go into battle, father? I know how to fight!"

"You're too young--"

"Father! Leverets my age are going to the front lines!"

"They're only going because they have expressed a strong desire to, _and _their parents have agreed. You're only thirteen, Sky!"

"Almost fourteen!" Skyborne corrected. "Please let me go! I can do it! I can help!"

"No, Skyborne! I need you here; I trust you to help Moge organize the guard. What if they try a sneak attack?"

"You're just trying to get me out of the way!" Skyborne said hotly.

"I will hear no more of this, Sky!" Sunstripe said wearily. "You are going to stay in the mountain and help Moge organize the guard."

Sunstripe cut off all further argument by turning around and walking up the steps, leaving Skyborne fuming.

"D'somebody say m'name?" Moge appeared from the doorway of the dining hall and peered around. "Ah, hello young master Skyborne! I heard you're to help me with the guard, wot!"

Skyborne grunted.

"C'mon, old chap! It's not that bad! It's not everyday your old pater puts a young 'un in charge of the whole blinkin' mountain!"

Skyborne ignored him and made his way down the corridors, towards his room. Moge scratched his cheek with the tip of his ear and stared after him.

"Youn 'uns these days," he said to himself. "He'll come 'round."

* * *

**Yay! Done! Alright guys, review, please! **

yay! a drunk Moge, jk, that's just the impression I got, and.. well... that's just me.. I hope... so yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! it makes me have a warm tingly feeling in my stomache , and the added side affect that it makes me write more when you leave long reviews,--hint hint--


	8. maybe it was an ate I et

**Yay! Rapp is back! I love Rapp... heehee. Anywhoozle, here 'tis. PH was a chapter hog this time, taking up over half the chapter, teehee. I think this is one of our shortest chapters, too, but I couldn't go any further without killing any suspense that the next chapter will have. Whoops I wonder if telling you there will be suspense gives anything away...**

yes... Rapp is back. I hope you enjoy my attempt at funness... heehee, I didn't have much problem on this one though. twas fun I especially hope you enjoy my on the spot story! heehee!

* * *

It was the beginning of Summer in the Southsward country. And all the otters from everywhere were gathering together to have their quad-seasonal (annual) Hullaballoo, where they would gather with all the otters and swim all the streams that are to be swam, rivers too. 

Currently all the otters were traveling in groups to the designated meeting spot yearly up North, where they travel down south. Rapp was with the Skipper's crew and several others from in the same general area. At the time he was conversing on how things had been going during the past year or so, since they had met together last, and how they thought the upcoming event would go for them.

"You wouldn't believe wot Tyde an' 'is little posse did at our celebration. The next afternoon when everyone was sleeping they went an' ate the rest of the food! All the soup, flans, soup, tarts, soup, drinks, and did I say Shrimp and 'otroot soup? And they were snoring away in their little tents with crumbs e'erywhere and stomach's bulging.

"When they woke up we asked them wot happened, they looked up slowly an' quick as lightnin' they pointed to the one to their right, with eyes as big as saucers. To do their time, we had them scrub all the pots clean, until they could trim their whiskers in 'em. Then one of 'em actually did, Rosco, the lil tyke, she went an' shaved 'is whiskers right off, He looked right funny."

At this the skipper broke down in hysterics, "Y' mean he actually carved off all 'is whiskers?"

"Yup, in fact 'e's over there with Tyde right now, take a look if'n y' want to."

Sure enough, Skipper looked over his shoulder to see a young male with no whiskers walking with Rapp's son.

"Well blow me barnacles if that ain't the funniest thing I've e'er seen. The thought! An otter widout 'is whiskers. Heeheeheehawhawhoo!"

From then the conversation took a pointless turn and went on to stupid things that had happened to them or they had done in their younger days, a few others even listened in when Rapp started talking about his deep sea days.

"When I went on my first voyage as a crewmate, I was most likely around 10 seasons old. Now, before you go badmouthin' sailors, the only reason that happened, was my daddy was the captain of the ship, so naturally I knew more than most others my age. Anyways, when I was on me first voyage, about the 10th day in we spotted a great big wallopin' shark. This one was a monster! He was about the size of the ship, a bruiser 'e was. The whole crew was starting to panic, even though we had done nothin' wrong yet as to disturb 'im. So I sez to meself 'Rapp, you wavedog you, yer gotta get that monster away from the ship an' save e'eryone'. So I started thinkin' real tricky like, an' got a fish that somebeast left out on the deck an' attached to a great big rock, and sent it to Davy Jones's locker. As predicted, the shark went helter-skelter and dove right after it, and we 'ightailed it outto there.

"When I told my pater wot happened, he laughed an' told the whole crew wot a smart pup 'e 'ad. He said we should celebrate by playing s'me games, by the end o' the night, I had half the crew's morning duties for three days."

When Rapp was finished he took in the size of the audience that had gathered around him, especially his son and wife, the former was looking in open wonderment, as only a 8 season old can, the latter with pride and admonishment for holding up the travelers. They continued after praise was given and stopped to camp for the night when the stars were spotted, a whole evening of story telling and star gazing followed.

* * *

The next morning, Skyborne was absent from breakfast, though hardly anyone noticed in the bustle of preparation for battle. Moge and Saloo were sitting with the younger warriors and trying –unsuccessfully– to sober them, telling them that war was a serious affair. 

"I'll bet," one declared, in between quaffing enormous amounts of cider, "That I'll snuff out at least two score!"

"How vulgar!" Moge said, choking on his breakfast. "The very idea! Snuff out, indeed! Listen here, young chap--"

"No way!" another interjected. "I'll bet I can get a score, but all of them beheaded! Ha!"

"By the left, young thing!" Saloo cried. "War is not a _game!_"

"Weren't you just talking of mass killings last night, old bean?" Moge said under his breath.

Saloo narrowed his eyes but said no more.

"Young warriors, please! I'm sure you will understand what we're saying after this battle is done. Friends will die, maybe even the person sitting next to you!"

Everyone gave their neighbor a wary glance.

"Please go into this with a sense of duty, but not pleasure!"

The warriors were subdued as Moge ended his little speech. A cheerful young haremaid, Swiftbreeze, took a look around before whispering fervently to her two friends.

"Has anyone seen Sky?"

They all shook their heads.

"Let's wait for him; he might just be a little late coming down this morning."

They waited as long as they dared before hurrying off.

"Where do you suppose the jolly lad's got to, wot?" Ellie asked.

Before her companions could reply, they heard a commotion on the beach and rushed to the nearest window to get a look, joining the throng of hares who were doing the same.

"I can't see!" Dren and Swiftbreeze exclaimed.

"Hold on a tick," Ellie said, leaping straight up, to see over the heads of the hares crowding the window.

"By the fur! It's a flood of vermin!" she said in awe, hopping back up for another look.

"And armed to the teeth, too, wot! We better march down to our battalion leaders double quick!"

They raced down the stairs, pushing past mothers and crying leverets with many a polite "excuse me, marm, but we have to get through, soldiers..." The mother always moved aside and called for them to be careful to which they replied with a wink and a salute.

The vermin were acting precisely as planned.

* * *

**Oh, sorry if I stepped a bit outof BJ's footprints during the young warriors's betting scene. Just... had to deviate for a bit. And, I repeat myself all over again (heh heh) when I say that you should REVIEW! But, I say it anyway. REVIEW!**

YAY! juvenile badger boys! heehee, dons Captain Jack Sparrow hat now bring me those reveiws!


	9. nine, the german no I think

**A chapter! Yay!**

wow! like. oh my gosh! an update! and Lobuck, I'm sure you'll enjoy this one! btb: I don't know if any of you got my brief reference earlier, but Ashbreeze is not 'branded' (I don't know why... but I'm uncomfortable using that term on my characters...) because his color is very distinguishable. --sigh-- I love Rowan, I don't know why, just do.. maybe it's the character I'm going to give him...

heh... almost forgot the disclaimer:

if we owned Redwall we would be really rich and wouldn't bother posting stuff on we would be in Ireland or Scottland right now, and we certainly wouldn't be posting disclaimers. AND WE DO NOT OWN BRYONY! cause if we did.. she would be really dead right now. but, I will post a proclaimer:

we do own Chillaxe, Skyborne, Rowan, Roann, Ashbreeze(though I don't think Lobuck knows that...) Daisy(though you can buy her...) and who ever else you would not reconize when first reading this fic!**

* * *

**

Pale yellow eyes regarded their latest handiwork. Two white marks shaped like leaves were in the middle of the forehead of Rowan, Roann, and Daisy. He had them knocked out by a random soldier before he did this to them, as he did not want to be on their bad side. Ashbreeze was already asleep, taking his afternoon nap, closely guarded by Threefang, who had taken a liking to the babes, and thus became the new 'nanny'. Though, he had no problem with it, and if he did, he would have had to take it up with the Chief. Not that Chillaxe was unfair, but once he made up his mind, it was often hard to unmake.

It was quiet in the tent when the babes started awakening, calm yet attentive amber eyes took in the rough atmosphere. No where to be seen were the customary dormitories, nor the infirmary sister bustling about making the beds or washing babes up for breakfast. As the black squirrel slowly took in his surroundings, it revealed that he was in someplace that he had only been once before, with the wolf… As soon as he realized this, he bolted up and looked around, assured to find the faces of his friends nearby, sleeping, entangled in the dreams of unreality.

As his brain slowly untangled, the squirrel decided that he didn't want to be here, that he wanted back to where they had lots of food at every table, candied chestnuts where always to be found in the pocket of some goodbeast. He wanted home, to Redwall.

When the rest of the group slowly woke up, he shared his opinion to them in the typical dibbun fashion, jumbled words and lots of intricate hand motions. They all agreed, the time for exploration was done, they wanted back. As they strolled out into the bright sunlight exploded onto them and a wave of heat swept through their bodies, when they came close to the camp, the wolf from the other day came up to them.

"Did you all sleep well, I trust?" He asked in a voice that seemed unfitting for his scarred bulk.

"We sleep plenny well, you taka usn's bak 'ome now. Or muvver h'abbess will be gurtly worried."

"Muvva 'abbess, whaahaahoo!" Daisy cried.

At this the wolf paused slightly, as if contemplating what his answer would be.

"How 'bout you stay here, and I'll teach you how to be so great, that the abbess won't have to worry about you, cause you'll be too strong to get bathed or worried over?" This caught their eye, too big to get bathed? Impossible! But these beasts didn't smell really clean, so maybe the wolf was right, maybe they never would have to bath again!

"Deal, mista Chiwaxe, you maka Ash'reeze all biggan strong, like warrior! And deese ones too!" he said, casting his paw over his friends.

"Done, it might take awhile though…" he warned "I don't want any of you slacking off on me, then it won't work and you'll get lots of baths!"

This earned an earnest nod from each of them. Setting off away from the tent they went exploring the surrounding woods in Mossflower, where they would be for awhile, growing and training. Not far into their adventure, they came upon a hollowed out oak tree, with a decent sized hole in the bottom of the trunk, perfect for dibbuns.

"cummon you 'azy slakkers! Lez go esplore our new t'ee fort!" Ashbreeze commanded his friends.

"Dis be gudd hidin' outer place! We makka camp 'ere." This had the dibbuns crawling into the tree with amazed looks at how big and roomy it was. They sat around the inside of the tree on roots that had grown in amazing likeness of seats. This amused the squirrels to no end, climbing around the hollow tree, playing games, everything.

Until the twins looked each other straight in the eyes, noticing the white streak in between them, they went and sat down with Daisy at the bottom, noticing she had the same mark as well.

"Whadda dat onna face?" was the common question, they looked to the oldest for an answer.

"Id speshal no baff mark, makka sure you no getta baff." Was his logic, but this aroused questioning about why he didn't have one.

"Cuze Ashb'eeze no needa baff mark, I keepa sista's offa me wid strong warria. " This went well with the others, and they decided to keep the logic, thus ended the discussion about the marks.**

* * *

**

High Captain Ripwave stood near the back of his horde and yelled for silence. The order was quickly spread with murmurs and sword hilts on the unfortunate near-deaf ones' heads until it was eerily quiet. Hare could barely be seen crowding the windows of the mountain.

"Come out stripedog! I aim to take this mountain, so come out and fight me for it!"

Silence greeted his challenge, but the nervous searats didn't dare move unless Ripwave ordered it. Suddenly, Lord Sunstripe burst out from the base of the mountain in full armor and flanked by threescore hares.

"You shall never take Salamandastron, wavescum!" he roared, and was then joined by all the hares in a frighteningly loud battlecry.

"EULALIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two armies clashed horribly, the hares giving no quarter and the rats fighting for their lives. Soon the searats were backing away. No! This was not how it was planned! An order sprang up from somewhere.

"Back to the ships!"

They backed away as quickly as they could, but found themselves blocked by another contingent of hares.

They were trapped.**

* * *

**

Skyborne ran out from the mountain, carrying a broadsword and scanning the sandy expanse for the hares holding back the retreat. He spotted them and ran faster, anticipating his first battle and the chance to prove his worth.

Skyborne heard something behind him and felt a sharp pain on the back of his head before his vision faded and he fell to the ground, sword falling from his hand.

**

* * *

**

**Suspense! I told you so! --laugh-- Anywho, reivew! WE love you! --cough-- Or not. But whatever. We appreciate you, anyway.**

I'm sorry, but this is one of the shortest chapters yet... and she told me I had a short chapter... at least I'm not evil and leave cliff hangers!heh heh, ... anyways... REVIEW! almost to the 50 mark! LET"S HIT IT! (by doing so you can tell Billios to stop making cliffies -


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We own no Redwall characters, or Dr. Seuss rhymes.**

but we do however love BJ booksignings!

* * *

Merriment was the theme that night for all the otters around multiple bonfires. Near the center though was where four Skippers and several others were gathered around a particularly large fire. The oldest among the group was the Mossflower skipper, who currently lived at Redwall with his crew; next to him was a young adult otter, a smart and sensible beast who was his nephew. Also in this group was Rapp and his mate, who was currently joking about what he was supposed to call the different Skippers. 

"Well, if we called y' all Skip, we'd get three turned heads! Maybe we should call y' one skip, two skip, red skip, blue skip! Har har har, we'd have ter color y' different colors for that to work, Heeheehee."

He was about to continue until he got stopped by Jamin, the skipper of skippers who lived in the South.

"Now Rapp, there's an easy way o' settlin' this. We'll fergit the Skip title an' call us by our names. I'll be Jamin, Dasan will be Dasan, and Tearg will be Tearg. Sound good everyone?" At this everyone nodded, Tearg, the Skipper from up North, leaned over and whispered in Rapp's ear.

"I think he'd look best in red."

Rapp looked over at the younger otter and giggled.

"Teeheehee, y' think so mate? I know where some fur dye is around here…"

This led to the discussion on what shade of red and what color everyone else would look best in.

Meanwhile, Dasan, the Mossflower Skipper, who currently resided at Redwall, was talking in a more serious nature to his nephew.

"Baylor, just because you see us Skip's goofin' around doesn't mean that that's all we do. We're very hardworking beasts, us otters, and bein' a skip is a great honor. I just want to keep this in mind as you see everyone playing around. Now, go have fun!"

The older otter whooshed his nephew away into a crowd of others his age.

Ceryss went over quietly to where Atantice, Jamin's mate, was sitting with her babe Dillee, who now was around a season old. She was a petite babe, but bound for beauty. Ceryss sat down next to the mother and child and held the baby for awhile; talking with Atlantice about their mates and the stupid things they do, like most wives do. And the latest mischief the babes have done, like all mothers do. All over the camp there were groups like such, talking and laughing and enjoying the company of ones that they haven't seen for much too long. And in the ranks of the more youthful otters, well... let's just say there was lots of blushing.

* * *

Rotgut and Mooneye slumped idly on the deck of the _Bloodquest_ with a healthy amount of fear at the scene before them. At first, they'd been rather put out that they'd been chosen for guard duty, but they'd recently decided that this was a blessing in disguise. 

"Looks like we might be th'only ones left 'live, mate," Rotgut said apprehensively.

Mooneye glanced at the raging battle before turning his attention back to getting a speck of grunge off his sword.

"Looks like it," he said evenly.

Rotgut threw a sideways look at the stoat, shifting his position nervously.

"Wot if'n they c'mafter the ships?" Rotgut asked.

"We'll sail away," Mooneye replied, still rubbing away at the speck.

"Wot if'n we can't get 'way fast enough?"

"We will."

"Wot if--"

"By the fur, waggletongue! Keep a weather eye out for hares and shut yer gob!"

Thoroughly chastened, the anxious rat scanned the empty beach once more. This time, a solitary figure caught his eye.

"Oy, look, Moonie! It's a--"

"_Don't_ call me that, maggotmouth!"

"Sorry, Mooneye. But look, it's a badger!"

"I've already seen him, Rotgut. That's what that striped thing was that led the charge. Maybe it occurs to you now that he didn't look like a hare..."

"No, Mooneye! 'Ts 'nother one, look!"

Mooneye heaved an irritated sigh before lifting his eyes from the sword to squint in the direction Rotgut was pointing. Sure enough, they saw Skyborne running across the sand, a formidable broadsword in hand.

"The crew'll never win now!" Rotgut wailed.

"Put a cork in it, lardface!" Mooneye snapped. "We can capture him."

"What? Ca'ture a badger? 'Mpossible!" Rotgut cried.

"Listen to me, beetlebrain. We slip behind a dune where he'll pass – he's obviously heading toward the battle – and we'll throw a rock. His lights will go out easily and we drag him back."

Rotgut was skeptical.

"Either you're with me, or you're dead, dripnose. I'm not losing this chance because of you."

This statement quickly made up Rotgut's mind.

They quickly slid off the boat and ran behind a dune, waiting for the badger to pass. An expertly thrown rock from Mooneye brought the badger down easily enough. With some difficulty, they dragged him back to the boat and tied him up, locking him in the hold until the Captain returned – if he returned.

* * *

As the battle raged on, Ripwave realized he wouldn't win. He yelled for a retreat – through the hares. The sea vermin fought with all desperation and the hares fell back at a shout from Krump, who already limping with a bloody leg. 

"It's not worth slaughtering ye'selves for! Let 'em go, lads!" he yelled, "But shower them with arrows and lances as they go! The lazy cowards!"

The hares took to their new task fervently, and the wave vermin sailed away swiftly under the volley, leaving behind one ship due to lack of numbers. The unfortunate guards of the vessel tried to jump off and follow the _Bloodquest _and the _Seafang's Revenge_, but were left behind, wailing piteously.

The hares trooped back to the mountain wearily, but jovial. Once again they'd won!

* * *

At the mountain, Sunstripe was grimly recording reports from the commanders regarding casualties. They hadn't been too high this attack, but a life is a life, and one lost is devastating. 

Krump hobbled in, leaning heavily on a crutch with his leg bandaged.

"Haven't seen Skyborne have you, milord? He never reported to me about the guard," Krump said, frowning.

"No, I haven't. I was wondering, too. Where's Moge?" Sunstripe asked.

"I'll get him, milord."

"Thank you, Krump."

Krump saluted and stumped out.

"Oh, and Krump? Send the runner to me when he gets back."

"Yes, milord."

* * *

**--dodges rapid fire tomatoes-- Sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorry! I've been SO busy! --sigh-- I know that's no excuse. Sorry. SORRY! Please review anyway, 'cause PH's thingajig is amazing. Please? --begs on hands and knees--**

YAY! we finally updated! please review!


	11. ITS FINALLY HERE! number 11!

**Yeah, it's been ages, as usual. Most of that was my fault, I admit, 'cause PH has had her part of the chapter ready since... October. Sorry... **

**One more thing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jaymen, whom I wish could have stayed with us longer. I guess I'm just glad that he got to stay with such a wonderful foster family for the few weeks he enetered our lives, and got to feel their love.**

oh.. yeah.. I forgot about that.. anyways, yeah, UPDATE!!!! I know, i'm sure you're all thinking gasp! an update, I thought they had died and gone to unfathomable depths never to return! but yes, we're baack!! - enjoy!

* * *

"ROWEN!!!!!" yelled a small squirrel maid, "Getcha back o'er 'ere!!! Doncha leave us 'lone!" A small fuzzy brown head popped out from behind a tree. 

"Wotcha want sistah?"

" 'Wotcha want'!!?? I wancha comma down 'ere an' worka you tail offn!" she said while glaring at him, for he had been naughty and skipped his etiquette class: how to survive in the wild.

"I donna wanna go bakka dere!! Dat for sissies!! I staya out 'ere an' be wild 'n freez!" Here he pulled out a three cornered leather hat from behind his back and put it on his head, it obviously didn't fit… drooping over his eyes to where he couldn't see anything, he bore it proudly.

"I finda dis hat frumm da tree tops! Is mine!"

"It don't fitch yer!! Comma down 'ere 'fore Mista Chiwaxe choppa off you tail!" At this Rowen glared at his twin, but slowly made his way down the tree, stepping out boldly.

"I'm notta fraid of no wolfey beast! I showwa dem! Cummon Roann, less go get Ash'reeze an' Daisy."

At this, he grabbed his twin's arm and hurriedly led her back to the camp.

When they finally got back to the camp they were met with the sight of a Fox teaching them proper table manners, "which," he said "You'll have to use in future missions." There was also a stoat there that was eating very sloppily, enjoying getting the pleasure to be in this position. The fox looked over from correcting Ashbreeze's incorrect salad eating (telling him that you don't cut it up, rather just stuff it in your mouth all at once) to see the twins coming in, late.

"And wot have you two been up to, eh?" he spoke in the civilized tongue that the warlord made his horde talk in.

"Nutting," was the unanimous reply.

* * *

Chillaxe was thinking. 

Now that he had the dibbuns, he had to wait and let them grow, before he could use them against the abbey. Until then he needed to get them away from anything familiar, so all thoughts and memories would leave them. So, as he was racking his brain to think of where to go, he wondered about places he hadn't been yet.

Southsward! That was the place for him! Though, to make the long journey in the middle of summer would be torture. Wait until fall, that's it. Then he would go and make his move across the treacherous desert. Which, with his horde, would take a good amount of seasons: three at least. Most likely four, traveling across the middle. He knew that there were plenty of clans down there, including the one that had evaded him – Galedeep. He had never been able to find a Galedeep wherever he looked. Shellhound, Wavelough, Streamdog, and many others were added to his long list, but not that one. No, he had special plans for the first one he met.

But what to do until then... sometime the babes would have to learn the arts of warfare. But not until they were slightly older… he didn't need soldiers with arrows protruding from their heads from misfired arrows. Figuring what each babe should use was another matter; the male twin would be no question, a bow would suit him just fine… the other male, Ashbreeze, definitely a sword of some type. The squirrel maid would be harder; trial would be best. So she would have to wait. The mouse – she was a slight disappointment, but would be necessary for later on. She was much too timid to ever strike another beast.

Chillaxe fell back upon his cot, to rest from his tiresome day. Only to awaken to the sound of yelling from the camp…

* * *

Ripwave snarled at Traetor and Ragefang, sweeping a gilded tray off his table with a clatter. The contents of the tray spilled along the floor, mostly raw meat leaked juice into the wood while the captains tensed with fear. 

Traetor, a battle scarred wildcat, didn't give his partner a second glance, hoping to be the one captain that stayed in his job. Or at least stayed alive.

Ragefang, a sleek and commanding weasel missing his left eye, swallowed nervously.

"You fools!" Ripwave finally said, eyes gleaming with malice. "That was a total disgrace! Chased off like mere bandits, we were!"

Neither captain dared say that they only followed orders.

"We could've had 'em! If it wasn't for—"

A timid knock on the door interrupted his speech. Ripwave whirled to the door, bellowing.

"Who dares disturb me!? Open that door, sharpish!"

A slave quickly ran to the door and slid it open while the two captains looked at each other and nodded: certain death for the unfortunate fellow. Although, sentencing someone else to death might ease his anger against them.

A lowly rat – was Mooneye his name? – slunk in.

"Well?" Ripwave barked.

Mooneye gulped; he could see the murder in his eyes.

"High Captain, s—sir. When you was all out fightin', and Rotgut and I was guardin' the ship, sir, we saw a badger kid and captured him," he faltered, "sir," he finished weakly, trying hard to hide his trembling paws.

Ripwave smiled, not a particularly pretty sight, but far better than his wrathful sneer.

"Very good, Mooneye. Pr'aps some of my crew have a bit o' brains to rub together. You and yer friend, Rotgut, will be promoted to captains instead o' these blitherin' oafs.

Mooneye could hardly believe his luck. The two captains winced.

"I reward initiative, Mooneye. Remember that."

"Yes, sir, always, sir, thank you, sir."

In spite of his dread, Traetor very nearly chuckled, but swallowed it at the last moment. Thankfully, Ripwave took it as a gulp of fear.

"What shall I do with the prisoner, sir?"

Ripwave considered it for a moment.

"Get him hitched up to the galley slave line. An' make sure his chains are strong!"

Mooneye hastily nodded and bowed, before turning around.

"Wait! Ragefang, give him your hat," Ripwave said.

Ragefang regretfully removed his captain's hat and handed it to Mooneye, who took it rapturously and placed it askew on his own head.

* * *

Skyborne woke up with a groan, rubbing the back of his head dazedly. He sat up slowly; he was in utter darkness and rocking gently back and forth. 

"Where—"

He realized his feet were bound and his wrists were cuffed to something he couldn't see. His mind raced to figure out what had happened. Suddenly, he remembered running, and getting hit. He had been captured.

"I'll be the laughingstock of my bloodline," he muttered ruefully. "Captured by pirates. What a glorious ending of such noble blood. By the fur, Sky, you've really done it this time. What would Moge say?"

A door opened and Skyborne turned to face it, squinting at the sudden light.

Ten strong pirates stood at the entrance with rope and swords.

"Okay stripedog," one said with a overburdened hat that looked far too large. "Come with us, easy-like, and it'll be a sight less painful for you."

They surrounded him and at least four swords were jabbed into various painful places, as a warning. He growled, but didn't move, as they adjusted his shackles and cut the rope around his feet. A dagger was at his throat in a moment.

"Off to the galley, me hearties!" he said, laughing and digging the dagger in enough to draw a trickle of blood.

Skyborne winced, and walked with them, every movement jabbing something sharp into him as the pirates laughed.

"He's so brave now! Goin' to join your daddy in a fight, eh?"

"Not any time soon! Harharhar!"

"Lookit him stagger, the weak beast!"

"Oop! Don't fall down the stairs, ikkle stripey!"

When he finally made it to the galley, he was heavily chained next to an elderly otter. The crew left after a few parting jabs, and another rat stepped out of the shadows, cracking his whip viciously.

"Don't sit there and gawk, yew old bags o' bones!" he roared. "Yew, laddo, row hard to earn yer supper. And someone start up a good ol' mournful dirge!"

The otter next to Skyborne started singing and the rest joined in, rowing in time to the song.

_Row lads, row lads, row!_

_Oh row, lads, row!_

_Oh, have you e'er seen a pirate ship,_

_With a rose upon its prow?_

_Oh ne'er I did, no, ne'er I did, _

_No, ne'er I did, nohow._

_Row lads, row lads, row!_

_Oh row, lads, row!_

_Oh, have you e'er seen a ship of any kind,_

_My sailor boy?_

_Oh ne'er I did, no, ne'er I did, _

_No, ne'er a ship ahoy._

_Row lads, row lads, row!_

_Oh row, lads, row!_

_Oh, have you e'er been to Mossflow'r wood,_

_In depths of wintry snow?_

_Oh ne'er I did, no, ne'er I did, _

_No, ne'er shall I go._

_Row lads, row lads, row!_

_Oh row, lads, row!_

_Oh, have you e'er seen a tree, _

_Growing straight, growing tall?_

_Oh ne'er I did, no, ne'er I did, _

_No, ne'er seen a tree at all._

_Row lads, row lads, row!_

_Oh row, lads, row!_

* * *

**And _that _is the song I've been waiting to put in here since July. Aiyee...**

And she didn't even do all of it... but yeah, hopefully the chappys somewhat longevity shall make you all feel better and get your Revenge .. thingy.. yeah... heh.. anyways.. yeah, please review puppy dog eyes

* * *


	12. Delve into Twelve!

**Alright, PH, you said you were writing this whilst eating sugar, but I didn't expect THIS. Please let it be known here and now that I wrote nothing of this chapter. Any and all sugar-induced randomness belongs to PH, and this isn't even all of it. I... "helped" her make it less random, but still...**

aww.. comon! it can't be _that_ bad.. looks down ok.. maybe it could.. but.. a bag of pure sugar hearts with creepy lovey dovey sayings on them at 11PM will do this to a person... anyways.. enjoy!

* * *

"Confounded bloke, dissapearin' on the battle scene, wot wot. Nary a trace where he jolly well went, I can't bally conceive how good the varmints b'came at coverin' their tracks. Oh blast it all, who knows where they went?! So what does Lord Badgerthing do? He sends the best scouts inland to find 'is son and tell any gennelbeast a warnin' 'bout wot's happenin' on the coast. Jolly ho! Wot's this: otter tracks? Fresh too! Must be on their way back from their reunion, prime target for info I say, wot wot. I wonder if they have any scoff…" 

At this the hare made her way quickly to the source of the tracks: a large group of otters headed South. At the head were three burly otters laughing and discussing random trinkets of information.

One of the otters was a skipper surely, the way everyone looked up to him, another one was a big size as well, and also seemed to be highly esteemed, the third held a walking stick with a slightly ragged tunic on him.

Seeing that these were the people she wanted to talk to, the hare quietly snuck out of the bushes and joined alongside the third otter, folding down her ears. She casually walked alongside them waiting to be noticed, then tapped the third on his shoulder and spoke up.

"Confoundedly slow you blokes are! A pretty maid is over here listenin' to your every word an' you just continue walkin' on!"

The second otter looked to the first.

"Lookie here Jamin! we gots ourselves a hare! Care to tell us more about yourself missy?"

She considered this for a moment, and then looked up brightly.

"Why sure! You fellows seem nice enough, though, I must warn you, I ain't 'ere on the pleasantest of reason, wot wot. The Jolly head of mount's git got blinking gitnapped! Little Lord Skyborne, son of Lord Sunstripe and Lady Ceyla. And I, Second lieutenant of the Long Patrol, Jovira Heftypaw, was sent to these parts to ask anyone if they have seen the young Lord, and if they haven't to keep an eye out for a young badger."

The otters looked at each other, saddened by this unfortunate news from the mountain Salamandastron

"I'm sorry miss Jovira, but we have not, in fact, seen any badger in our travels as of recent, but we shall be sure to keep an eye out for him, right Rapp, Matt?" Nods were given from the other two otters, along with a confirming yup or salute.

"Well then, I thankee kindly, I must be going then! I hope to see you blokes some other time!"

She started off, but before she could get far, a deep voice called out to her.

"Why missie, you're not going to skip out on a supper with us truly? That would be very unsociable behavior!"

Rapp grinned at the effect his words had on her, she stopped and looked back around slowly.

"Sup you say? Well… I suppose I could stay for a tick… but then I really must be off."

"Yes, but of course!"

At this they continued walking, Jovira in tow. Any coversation started would end up centered around her.

* * *

Later that evening showed many otters and a lone hare gathered around a large bonfire; food was passed all around, stopping when it reached the long eared intruder. 

"So where are y'all heading?" The hare asked after finally seeming to slow down from her crazed feast.

"We're going down South, back to Southsward, then we split up. Skip's going towards the coast while I go farther inland, an' this 'ere feller is going where'er 'e wants!" Rapp told her, at the end of his reply, she looked toward Matt, who he was pointing to.

"Wherever you want to eh? So what do you do?"

"I'm a traveling warrior, side cook. I basically just wander around an' look for som'thin't' keep me interested," he replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, soun's exciting, say chaps 'n' chapesses, how about a song?"

Then without any reply she broke out in a lively chorus.

_When I was a levret_

_I sat on a knee_

_The knee of me pater_

_Who'd tell stories to me._

_Then one dark and stormy night_

_I went upon his lap_

_He said he had a story for me_

_That I should get it down pat. _

_He started off, slow then fast_

_Of a little blue fish_

_The story of Maylay_

_Who couldn't wish_

_It was a sad, tragic tale_

_Of a fish who couldn't make up her mind_

_She was indecisive, and not to bright_

_Until one day, she found quite a find. _

_She looked to the locket_

_So pretty and clean_

_Not one scratch_

_It had perfect sheen._

_She brought it home, to find it alive_

_It offered one wish, she asked it so kind_

_'please make me decisive'_

_She pled for a time._

_She swam back home_

_Telling her tale_

_And none belived her_

_So she left to wail. _

_So set in her ways_

_She didn't see_

_The trap that was set_

_By the fishers of the sea._

Jovira bowed to her audience, and then sat back down to make up for lost time in making a large dent in the food table. If she had taken the bother to look around she would spot a sea of blinking, confused faces, only to be followed by such a loud ruckus, that their laughter could be heard throughout the woods. Then, looking up she saw the moon in the middle of the sky.

"Cheeky blighters," she muttered, "keeping a poor maid like me here for so long. They know our weaknesses. Well… I must prepare to leave. Maybe I'll take that pie with me, as payment for their foul deed…"

She walked back to the others with a contemplative look on her face; finally she decided to take the pie.

"Alright you mangy blaggards! I'm leaving and I'm taking the pie! And there's nothin' you can do about it!"

The otters looked back and forth between each other and laughed, scheming to keep her there for as long as possible.

"Okay missie, but first I gotta intraduce ya to me son, he's allus wanted to meet a hare!"

"Well.. I suppose I _could_ stay for just a tick longer. I'd better grab some cordial to help me along. Getting rather tired doncha know, show me to the rascal."

Soon after she met with Tyde and his friends, and that excitement was followed by her drifting out during a conversation about the quality of fishing nets.

* * *

Jovira stretched as she got up. Wiping crumbs off her whiskers she looked around, surprised to find herself surrounded by otters. 

"Wot in the blinkin' name of the good lord Sunstripe happened?"

Then the events of the previous day came back to her and, startled, she looked to the sky to find the sun, as though he was laughing at her, shining down brightly. She turned white as a dibbun about to get a bath.

"OH NO!! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important relay!"

She bounced up and took off running, only after quickly gathering her belongings which were oddly strewn about camp. Her last thought as she bounded off was, 'I should have grabbed that pie…'

* * *

**And anyone who doesn't do the Rivenwood roleplaying game would not realize how PH has inserted herself into the story. She has got to be the most blonde hare I've ever read about. --shudder-- Never again, PH. --grin--**

I'll take that as a complement??? maybe.. looks around umm.. you're more than welcome to review on my randomness.. oh, and Matt is HaloEver's character he won. umm. hope it's not too bad.. Review pleases!!!!Billios' chappy will be up soonish!!


	13. Posted on Friday

**A whole chapter of just me? Yikes! I promise I had no sugar whilst writing this. Sleep deprivation, probably, but no sugar.**

oOo sleep deprivation! not fun.. anyways, sniggers Glay is definatly the awesomeest ever. hopefully this will help make up for our non-updating and lack of sense in the last chappy-

* * *

Syborne woke up from his awkward position on the bench as the rat cracked his whip over their heads. 

"Get up! Get up! Row!"

All the galley slaves groaned their way into varying degrees of consciousness and grabbed their oars.

"Ready, and, ROW!" Filtheye yelled.

Obediently, the emaciated creatures began to row in time to the thumping of his foot.

It had been a little more than a season since Skyborne's capture, and – despite the pitiful amount of food – he had grown formidable upper body muscles from the incessant rowing. He was thankful, however, to be able to cover for his otter friend's increasing fragility. The aging otter, Treylor, pushed as hard as he could, not realizing that Skyborne was helping him.

As he rowed, Skyborne thought, as he had many times before, of escape. He knew he could easily rip his chains from the floor, but what good would it do him? Even if he did manage to get the keys and unlock the rest of the slaves, they were too weak to fight the whole crew of the _Bloodquest_. No, he had to wait for the right time.

He just hoped it was soon.

* * *

"Ahoy, Skip!" 

A voice echoed through the cave and the Skipper, Jamin, looked up from his bowl of soup. He cupped his paws around his mouth and shouted back.

"C'mon in, matey!"

A lithe young male otter trotted in, still dripping salt water.

"Searat ship coming in close, Skipper. It looks like they mean to make port in the bay a little further south."

Skipper smiled delightedly, slapping the otter on the back.

"Good work, y'little fish! Here, take this bowl o' soup. I'll get the other otters ready for an ambush!"

He ran deeper into the cave and out the other side, which revealed a homey cluster of cottages built by the otters.

"All warriors, hearken to me!" he shouted several times, running along the main path.

By the time he'd reached the end of the path, all the warriors were trotting towards him.

"What's the problem, Skip?" one asked, belting on his sword.

"Searat ship; it's going to make port in the bay," he said with a grin. "We're going to give them a hearty welcome!"

* * *

"Get this girl ready to land, you lazy layabouts!" Captain Ripwave ordered. 

A storm was approaching and the crew was rushing to get the sails pulled in and the anchor up. His other two ships were gone on a raiding mission further south along the coast, and he had a mind not to lose this one.

Down below, the galley slaves were being pushed to the breaking point. All the slaves were huffing and sweating with exertion as they struggled to pull the entire weight of the boat into shore. A young squirrel collapsed on his oar, not even moving when Filtheye laid into him with the whip.

They finally made it to the sandy bay just before the storm struck. The crew ran for cover from the pelting rain and fierce wind, congratulating themselves on a close victory once they were warmed and dried.

The otters watched from shore, and as soon as the last crewbeast – except the few unfortunate sentries – was gone from the deck, they slid out of the cave and into the water. Skipper noiselessly picked a few otters to take care of the sentries while the rest waited for the coast to be clear.

When the otters' head popped back, nodding, over the railing, the rest of the crew scaled the ship's sides and stood on the deck, waiting for Skipper's order.

"The hatch, then spread out and attack," he whispered through the rain.

The others murmured agreement and lifted the hatch leading to the lower levels. They fanned out across all the rooms and looked to Skipper (those who couldn't see Skipper watched those who could) who was standing in front of the largest door with a few others.

He lifted his sword, and brought it down, flinging the door open and shouting with the others as they threw open their doors.

"WAVELOOOUUUGH!"

* * *

The galley slaves listened with wide eyes as sounds of struggle reached them. Unsure of whether it was a friend, or merely an invading crew of pirates, they listened anxiously until they heard a battlecry. 

"RIPWAAAAAAAVE!"

It was followed by an uproarious replying,

"WAVELOOOOUUUUGH!"

Treylor sat upright, an incredulous smile lighting up his features.

"Otters!" he whispered to Skyborne, glancing over at Filtheye who looked nervous at the battle going on outside. "It's my clan, Sky!"

That was all the incentive Skyborne needed. Grunting, he pulled on his chains and they broke free with a loud crack.

"Hey! Wot's goin' on over there?" Filtheye said, getting up and walking over to Skyborne.

Skyborne waited until he got closer, then muttered to Treylor.

"Duck, old friend."

The otter did so and Skyborne gathered up the length of chain quickly, swinging it around to collide with Filtheye's head.

The searat fell like a stone, and Skyborne grabbed the key off his belt, hastily unlocking the chains on his ankles and wrists before freeing the others.

"Gather up your chains and get ready to lay out a few searats!" he said loudly.

He counted twenty or so creatures strong enough to fight, and the rest were too old or weak.

"You, fellows, stay here. We'll come back for you," he said firmly.

They nodded with hollowed eyes, and the ones carrying chains followed him silently out the door. As an afterthought, Skyborne grabbed Filtheye's whip and brought it as his weapon.

When they came to the stairs he stopped and turned to them.

"Run up these stairs shouting, alright? Then follow the battle noise into whatever rooms they're fighting and take out as many searats as you can."

"What do we shout, lad?" asked a stubborn looking hedgehog.

"Just follow me," he replied, and lifted his whip. "Let's go!"

He ran up the stairs with the slaves following close behind.

"FREEDOOOOOOOOM!" he bellowed, in a voice that would scare most anyone.

The slaves took up the cry and they rushed toward the battle.

* * *

The otters' ability was evenly pitted against the skilled corsairs', their only disadvantage was their numbers. Skipper fought madly, yelling "Wavelough!" repeatedly as vermin fell under his lethal blade. 

He heard shouting in the corridor, but before he could think what it was, the door behind him burst open and a not-yet-grown badger, followed by a score of other beasts, ran in. They added their own cry to the jumble of noise, falling upon the vermin.

"FREEDOOOOOM!"

Most were not at all experienced in warfare, but they all held a burning vengeance in them for the wave vermin. With the added help, the fight was soon won, and with only a few casualties for the otters and slaves.

"M'name's Skipper, mate," Skipper said, panting, to Skyborne. "What do they call ye?"

"Skyborne," the young badger replied breathlessly.

"Come on back with us, Skyborne, we'll get y'cleaned up and fed."

"Wait, there are more galley slaves below," he said quickly.

"Oh, right then, shoulda thought o' that m'self. Go on and get them, then, we'll wait for ye; they'll need some help, I dare say, getting off the ship."

Skyborne nodded and jogged out of the room toward the stairs.

* * *

Everyone made it back to the otter's home without trouble, and they were quickly taken in by various families who helped them get cleaned up and ready for supper. 

Supper was served soon after their arrival, a meal safe for the slaves even to eat, after such meager portions for so long.

"Treylor?"

A female voice, perilously close to either tears or laughter, made Skyborne turn around, touching the arm of his otter friend as he did so.

"You know her?" Sky borne asked.

"Know who, what?" Treylor asked, obviously not having heard the voice.

"Her! Get your head out of your food and look, you old famine face," he scolded. "I think she knows you."

Treylor turned around, looking around for the otter in question.

"Treylor!"

An older female otter ran toward him and Skyborne moved out of the way a second before the pair fell over the bench.

"Cealin!" came the muffled voice of Treylor from underneath the table.

"Ah, young love," Skipper said with a chuckle.

"Mother!"

A young otter ran up next to Skyborne, moving the table cloth to see where his mother went.

"What are you doing, Mother?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "And who is that?"

"This," she said, crawling out from the table, but not letting go of Treylor's paw, "is your father."

Treylor looked aghast.

"No... Cockle?"

The boy, Cockle, grinned a little.

"Yup, I'm Cockle. Mother, you said Da wouldn't come back."

"I didn't think he would," she said.

Treylor was still staring at the boy.

"When the searats attacked, you was just a lump in your momma's belly. Now look at you! How old are you?"

"Thirteen," Cockle said proudly, puffing out his chest with pride.

Treylor slapped a paw to his forehead.

"I really am getting old..."

Skyborne laughed.

There was much back slapping around Treylor that night, and he was introduced to many new additions to families he'd known before. Skyborne followed along, teasing Treylor about his age whenever the occasion allowed. Treylor finally sent him away with an exasperated laugh.

"Go chum around with the otters your own age and quit making me feel old, woudja?"

Skyborne saluted exaggeratedly and looked around for the younger otters. He spied them at a table closer to the cave mouth and walked over.

Before he could arrive though, someone came up beside him.

"Well hello, stripeygob," the otter said with laughter in his eyes.

"And hello to you, furry fish," Skyborne replied with a smile.

"Furry fish? Not heard that one before. I'm Glaybo, by the by."

"Glaybo?" Skyborne said, reaching out to shake paws.

"Yessir. Glayborian Clarazfordwinkle Inariviveriared."

"That's a mouthful."

"I know; I love confusing the young ones. They usually get tongue twisted around the middle."

Skyborne laughed.

"My name's Skyborne."

"Nice to meet ye," Glaybo replied. "So what's your story, Sky? Where were you before you got captured?"

"Salamandastron."

"Wow! Oh hey, they're looking for you, as best I can figure. A lone hare claiming to be a second-major-colonel-wotsit met us on the way back from the Hullabaloo. Said to keep an eye out for a young badger, and that's you, eh?"

"That's me," he muttered.

"Come on, matey, I'll introduce you to the others."

"Alright," Skyborne agreed good naturedly, following the perky otter.

From that day on, the pair was inseparable.

* * *

**Ta da! And so in comes Glaybo, one of my most favorite characters in the story! --claps hands excitedly--**

pronunciation guide: Glayborian(glay-BOR-ee-in) Clarazfordwinkle (cluh-RAZZ-ford-wing-kull) Inariviverieared (in-uh-riv-IV-er-ee-uh-red)

Please review!!


	14. four teens

**Oh! We haven't done a disclaimer for several chapters. I like disclaimers... --rubs hands together--**

** Disclaimer: Don't own Salamandastron (--sigh--), Sunstripe, scythes, or dibbuns. We do, however, own Chillaxe, Skyborne, Glaybo, Rapp, Ceryss, and Marta. Among other things. I wish I had an otter...**

Man.. I wanna otter too.. and mebe a hare... and.. a college degree so I don't have to do schol -. anyways, enjoy everyone! we would've had it up last night.. but FF was being goofy and wouldn't let us upload...**  
**

* * *

The other slaves stayed a few days before receiving directions and leaving to go to their former homes, but Skyborne remained, readily accepted into the otters' clan. 

Talk was started about Skyborne going back to Salamandastron, but Skyborne refused, insisting that this was far more of a home to him than the mountain had ever been.

He did agree to send a note to his parents, telling them that he was safe, but not saying where he was. The otters gave it to a visiting squirrel, who gave it to an otter further north, who gave it to a traveling hedgehog, who gave it to a mole, who gave it to a hare runner that came near his house.

The hare handed the dirty scroll to Lord Sunstripe with a shrug.

"He said it was from a badger."

* * *

"We need to get him," Lord Sunstripe said decisively. "He is far far too young to be on his own." 

"He's not on his own," Ceyla pointed out. "He said he was with some otters."

"He is not at home, either. Ceyla, he's my only heir! He needs to learn the way of the mountain now, he's past fifteen seasons, already."

Ceyla put a placating hand on her husband's arm.

"Are you sure he's to be the next badger lord?"

"As sure as I've been about anything."

She let her eyes search his face for a moment before speaking.

"Trust. If your son is anything like you, he'll be faithful to tradition and come back eventually. It hurts me, too, but I know he loves us. I know he's safe, and that's enough for me."

Lord Sunstripe looked away, contemplating.

* * *

And so, Skyborne stayed with the otters, growing older and stronger, but never losing his quick laughter or his occasional streak of mischief. He traveled to nearby colonies of other goodbeasts with the ever present Glaybo. 

Glaybo, as he grew older, realized his true calling for making spur-of-the-moment jokes that no one but himself appreciated. He was absolutely incorrigible in that regard, so people stopped scolding him and just sighed or rolled their eyes.

He accompanied Sky wherever he went, though some say it was only for the food. Sky helped the creatures mainly with tasks that required brute strength, such as plowing the hard ground. While doing these, he realized his love for plants. He started a garden out back of his home; the otters were overjoyed at the plentiful amount of fresh hotroot he supplied.

"Hand me that scythe, Glaybo," Skyborne panted, wiping his brow and turning to the otter.

Glaybo heaved the tool to an upright position and dragged it over to him.

"Sky!" a child's voice shouted, coming through the field.

Skyborne turned to look at the little hedgehog as she burst out of the tall wheat.

"Sky! Sky!" she shrieked, grabbing onto his leg. "Are you staying wif us?"

"I don't know, Marta," he said, trying to gently peel Marta off his leg. "I think I'm staying with the--"

"If I may, _cut in_, Sky?" Glaybo said with a grin, handing the scythe to Skyborne.

Skyborne groaned, but took it, leaning it against a tree nearby.

"Could I help you with that pointy limpet?" Glaybo asked, observing Skyborne's failed attempts to remove the giggling hedgehog without hurting himself or her.

"Yes," he said gratefully.

Glaybo picked up his staff, artfully wedging it between Marta and Skyborne.

"Now, when I pull back, tickle her," he instructed, then pulled back on the staff, exposing Marta's non-prickled underbelly.

Skyborne obligingly ticked her and she screamed in laughter, immediately letting go.

"You better go on home, Marta," Skyborne said, laughing, "Glaybo and I have a lot of work to do. See you later, okay?"

She nodded cheerfully and ran back through the field.

* * *

Three seasons found a large horde marching in the South, a silver wolf at their lead flanked by three squirrels and a mouse. The warlord's seasoned eyes looked at his surroundings, a wood – much more suitable than the ragged desert they just crossed. Stopping suddenly he held up his paw; the horde stopped. Getting down on his knees, he examined tracks that were in the middle of his path. 

Otter, and fresh. Obviously made in a hurry. The maker of them could quite possibly still be around somewhere. Chillaxe motioned to his captains and told them of his findings, with the four woodlander dibbuns listening in as well. When he was finished they looked around and nodded, then split up to go find their group and tell them of the plan.

Meanwhile, in the bushes there _was_ an otter who did, in fact, make those prints. He quickly turned around and ran quickly and quietly back to tell his tribe the news.

* * *

As Rapp looked at his wife, he could tell she was hiding something. He went over and wrapped her in his arms and grinned to match her innocent smile. 

"An'thing y'd like to tell me love?"

She batted her eyebrows at him.

"Well… maybe, but you might not care, then I'd be wasting my breath on nothing and-"

Rapp cut off her sentence by sealing her in a kiss, breaking off he looked at her.

"Then I'll use some of mine too, but I'm sure it wasn't wasted."

She blushed and hugged him, snuggling into his warm chest and smiling widely.

"I s'pose I'll just have to tell ya, then – Pops."

His eyes grew wide and he beamed and put a hand on her stomach. Trying not to look too hopeful, he asked slowly.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He whooped for joy and picked her up and spun her around, laughing for the world to hear.

* * *

Later on showed Chillaxe on the outskirts of an otter tribe, where, it seemed, that he was expected. This made it all the more fun. Someone had obviously been spying on them from the path, as the warriors were mostly facing the general direction of where they were going to come from. 

He didn't see any young ones, then reasoned they must be hidden inside their huts. No matter, everyone would be dead soon anyways.

He stepped out from the brush and strode up calmly to the fore line of otters, an innocent frown on his face.

"What's this? Such hostile treatment to a mere wolf! By the way you're treating me, you'd think that I would have some scheme to murder you!"

This got him multiple glares from the opposing side, and one of the ones out in front challenged him.

"So if you have no killing intent, then tell me, why have you come here with your underlings?"

Chillaxe replaced the look on his face with a grin of utmost ferocity.

"I have no _intent_ on killing you. I WILL kill you!" and with that he unsheathed his mighty axe and charged the warriors, thus signaling his horde to follow suit.

A open battle should prove more amusing than the guerrilla tactics they had been using recently. A quick glance over his shoulder showed to him the woodland squirrels fighting as well. The mouse however, was cowering in the tree line, avoiding the scene as much as possible.

"OTTERBAAAAANNEEE!" was yelled wherever the vermin collided with the small force of otters.

Somewhere along the line, Chillaxe had given up on his axe and pulled out his twin swords from their location on his mighty back. Gleaming as they came out, he spotted a delicate head poking out of a hut close to the edge of the village.

He grinned as he walked swiftly and confidently over to the place, not caring to notice a burly otter who had spotted him from the ongoing battle and, with a panicked look, ran after him. The wolf tore off the bark that serviced as a door and glided in, looking around, and taking in the five otterwives who were in there.

"Come to me, or I will come to you!" he challenged, and watched gleefully as a large otter stepped forth with a javelin.

Just what he liked, a challenge.

But soon it was left to only one, who was shaking in a corner; her petite build was unusually bulged in the middle. A knowing light passed across his face as he stepped forward toward her and plunged his sword into the middle of her gut and pulled it out, stabbing two more holes in various parts of her stomach. Then just before he behead her, the look of ultimate suffering that clouded her face was passed to the otter who had gotten to the hut just in time to see his mate and second child die.

"YOU MONSTER!" he cried, as he launched himself at the wolf, who had a devilish look on his features.

The wolf merely swept the point of his sword at his distressed opponent's throat and perked his ear, listening to the sounds of a victorious battle. The otter apparently heard it too, as his face grew distraught.

"Come with me" Chillaxe barked. "You will be our guide to the rest of clans. Now, I suggest you come quietly."

This, however, did not deter the otter; in a last burst of frenzy, he attacked the wolf who had his back turned. They exchanged a few blows, but the otter was no match for the wolf in his state of distress.

He was quickly subdued and was thrown over the wolf's shoulder and carried out of the tent. With silent tears streaming down his face, he reached his bloodied paw out and gazed at the head laying there, looking at him with suffering. He whispered one word before passing out.

"Ceryss."

* * *

**1,617 words! And PH wrote 981 of them --thunderous applause-- I love the death scene. I absolutely love it. I didn't even have to edit too terribly much, which means I love it even more. --grin--**

man.. how's that for a chapter, an increadibly lighthearted one, then a incredibly NOT lighthearted one... I like it!anyways.. if you liked it (or didn't... please reveiw!! only three reviews on the last three chapters.. that's sad guys... and for the three of you who DID review, umm.. wait.. four.. wiat.. I can't remember, but THANK YOU!! you rock. umm... peanut butter cup blizards to reviewers!**  
**


	15. It's five o'clock! plus 10

* * *

**Whoo, took us long enough. My fault, though; I kept forgetting to upload the thing. --glares at self--**

--grin-- see? can't blame me! I had this thing done for.. literally.. months!!! now, enjoy!!!**  
**

* * *

"What better way to get fish than to go fishing?" Glaybo shouted, laughing, and raising his bowl of soup. "And who better to fish with than me?" 

"And he's humble, too," Skyborne chuckled to Skipper, then raised his voice to yell at Glaybo over the hubbub of otters. "Hey Glaybo, put that soup down before it lands on your head!"

"And what a hearty hunger-hating hat I'd have," Glaybo countered, to the groans of the table at large, but put the soup down.

"He's a bit full o' himself," Skipper offered. "It's 'is first lone fishin' trip tomorrow."

"Not completely alone; I'm going!" Skyborne pointed out.

"But I'm the commander, young Master Skyborne," Glaybo corrected.

Skyborne laughed, but nodded obligingly.

"That's fine with me, but it's the first I've heard of it. I thought you were coming to help m–"

"Plans change, laddo," Glaybo said airily, waving his spoon around and narrowly missing Oshena's eye.

"Watch it, big 'ead," she giggled, shoving his spoon back into the hardly touched bowl of soup that was already stone cold.

"Better a big head than a big gut," Glaybo said with a wink.

Oshena rolled her eyes, but smiled and kept eating.

"How long d'ye think ye'll be gone, commander?" Skipper asked Glaybo.

"I'm a commander, not a bookkeeper, Skip!" Glaybo said indignantly. "Go bother the first mate 'bout any numbers or travel information."

"Several days," Skyborne answered to Skipper, who was shaking his head.

"D'you think Glaybo kin stay 'way from Oshena for that long?" Cockle said devilishly, joining the conversation. "I'll take wagers on that 'un."

Cockle ducked his mother's corrective paw.

"Cockle, now, be nice to the lad," she said reprovingly. "In a few seasons you'll find a girl of your own, too!"

Cockle grabbed his throat, choking and staggering around before falling dramatically at his mother's footpaws.

"May searats tame me 'fore that day," he groaned.

"Cockle!" she reprimanded harshly. "Don't say things like that."

"It's alright, Cealin," Treylor said, looking over his shoulder from his conversation at the table. "It's just an expression."

"A morbid one," Cealin muttered.

Cockle quickly made himself scarce and began taking bets on the other side of the room. The sixteen season otter had a mind for haggling that made him one of the newest recruits to the traders, a feat he was fiercely proud of.

* * *

Oshena laughed loudly with her friends at a joke one of them had made. By the time they'd finished laughing, no one remembered the joke, which made them all laugh more. 

"Hey, it's Glaybo," Cyan whispered, nudging Oshena.

The other girls stopped laughing and started whispering and giggling as Glaybo walked up to the group. Other otters would be intimidated by the number of girls congregated in one place, but Glaybo walked as one determined.

"Oshena, could I see you a moment?" he asked, his courage faltering a bit when he actually had to speak.

There were a few ill-disguised squeals.

"Sure," Oshena said, throwing looks at the maids with paws clasped firmly over their mouths to keep the giggles from escaping.

She stood and left the circle of girls, joining Glaybo as he walked out of the cave mouth toward the beach.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the girls burst into excited talk and laughter. After all, this was the first time Glaybo had done anything _specifically_ with Oshena.

"So, I'm going fishing with Sky tomorrow," Glaybo said, somewhat awkwardly, looking out over the ocean.

"Yup," Oshena replied. "I'm sure ye'll catch a lot of fish, especially with Sky there to 'elp you."

"I think I'd catch more if you were there," he said.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I always do everything better when you're watching," he said with a grin.

"I'd love t'come, but there's only room in the boat for two."

"That could be a slight problem," Glaybo chuckled. "So, I suppose I'll have to wait 'til I get back to see you again."

"Since when 'ave you cared whether you saw me or not?" she asked.

"Since I've realized that your eyes are the color of the ocean on a summer day," he replied, surprisingly quickly.

"They are?" Oshena laughed, then sobered. "That's very nice of you, Glaybo."

"I only speak truth," he said seriously.

"Rather creative truth, ye must admit," Oshena chuckled.

"Alright, I do admit that. But the bit about your eyes was not creative at all."

"Thank ye for pointing that out," she said.

There was a bit of silence, in which they both looked at the moonlight shining on the ocean as they walked.

"Oshena," Glaybo said suddenly, stopping.

"Yes?" she replied, stopping also, and looking at him.

"I have something... I made for you. If you want it," he said, seeming to say it just before he lost his nerve.

"Really?" she said with a smile. "Of course I want it, what is it?"

"Close your eyes," he said.

She did so, and felt something slip over her head – a necklace.

"You can open them now."

She opened her eyes and held the pendant, looking at it closer. It was a small clamshell polished and engraved with intricate patterns.

"Wow, Glaybo, this is –"

"Open it up," he interrupted.

She found a small latch on it and carefully opened it, her smile widening as she saw the carefully padded interior that housed a small pearl.

"Glaybo... thank you," she said, closing it.

"You're welcome," he said, smiling too.

Then she hugged him, surprising both of them.

"This means a lot to me, Glaybo," she said softly as she let go of him, fingering the shell, as if unwilling to let it hang unprotected around her neck.

"It means a lot to me that you're willing to wear it," he said.

They started walking again, chatting idly, and they were holding paws by the time they made it back to the cave mouth.

* * *

"Goodbye!" 

"Good luck!"

"Don't eat all the fish before you get back!"

Glaybo and Skyborne waved, calling back various replies, then began to leave in earnest, heading out to sea with the rising sun behind them.

* * *

Morning was fading to afternoon when the mighty horde of Chillaxe Otterbane stepped into a clearing – the clearing which was the home of Skyborne, the clan of Skipper Jamin. 

As he stepped forward, all activity stopped and eyes went to him. In the middle of the throng there was a pretty ottermaid, clutching something close to her heart. She locked eyes with Chillaxe, then turned tail and ran.

* * *

**And... the end. Have fun speculating as to what happens to their clan --grin-- and REVIEW!**

Bohahahahaha! whoever can guess gets a... Key Lime Pie (couldn't think of anything green that wasn't nasty) and HAPPY SAINT PAT"S DAY!!!!! GO GREEN!!!

* * *


	16. Sweet Sixteen!

**This is hardly worthy to be called a chapter... but whatever, I suppose. My part has been written since last summer -- I was terribly inspired by the Phantom of the Opera. --grin-- **

heh... and mine just got done tonight with a currently unnamed slave driver...cough cough Billios--cough cough--**  
**

* * *

Rapp sighed as the horde marched away from the horrible sight of the massacre that occurred. It had been a week or so and he no longer cried when thinking of who had been lost. Instead he only felt an ache in his chest where it seemed that his heart had cruelly been torn out when his wife was taken from him. He looked around at the vermin marching about him, along with his two fox guards. Randomly he remembered four young babes faintly from the battles fought, and decided to ask his guards about them. 

"So who were the likkle tykes from th' battlefield? I didn't know tha' varmin bebesat."

The smaller guard was the one who answered him.

"They're the boss' secret weapon that 'e's goin' t' use against Redwall when the time comes. There's three squirrels, two are twins, and a shy mousie."

"Oh... well, where are we goin' now?"

"Mossflower, 'n 'en Redwall, Boss says it's time, so now we're to make it there post-haste."

"I see, would I be able t' speak wid the kids?" he asked hopefully.

"Mebe' later, they're talkin' to Lord Chillaxe now."

Rapp hung his head disappointedly

* * *

Later came sooner than expected for the captured otter, as he spied the four younglings that were discussed earlier making their way through the crowd towards his general direction. When they got close enough they fell in next to him and picked up a conversation. The young squirrel with a tri-cornered hat started. 

"So you're the otter that got 'imself captured. Mista Chillaxe must like you for you to still be alive. Wassyour name riverdog?"

"Rapp, Rapp Galedeep me matey, and you four would be…?" This time the black one spoke up.

"I'm Ashbreeze, those two are Rowan and Roann, the mouse is Daisy. Pleasure to meet you Galedeep."

Rapp nodded at them.

"The pleasure's mine, so, how did you squirts get to be wid this swampy lot?"

Ashbreeze's eyes narrowed slightly at the insults, but he answered anyways.

"We don't remember really, but we were told that we were found on the side of a road abandoned and asleep, and the only thing we remembered was our names," he said in monotone, obviously not caring too much. "So he took us in and taught us how to fight and live the life of a warrior. So in return we do what he asks of us, a fair trade I'd say."

Rapp only nodded and lowered his head slightly.

* * *

Skyborne stepped off the boat, lugging the net of fish over his shoulder. 

"Why must I _always_ carry the fish, Glaybo?" he asked with a mock annoyed tone, somewhat ruined by the smile creeping over his features.

"Because, er, I need to... go tell the others we're here!" Glaybo said quickly, running into the tunnel.

Sky rolled his eyes and shifted his burden to a more comfortable position.

"Skip?" Glaybo called, his voice echoing. "Skip?"

The tunnel was strangely quiet and Glaybo slowed his pace almost unconsciously, frowning. An inexplicable dread pervaded his sense as he took the final turn and faced the sun.

"No!" he whispered in shock ,his stomach flipping over sickeningly. "It's not possible..."

"Thanks for coming back to help," Skyborne grunted, coming up behind him. "All these fish would have been pretty heavy on my – by the fur!"

The fish fell to the ground and spilled out of the net, their lifeless eyes matching those of the fallen otters beside them.

* * *

**Look for another chapter within 24 hours to make up for the absurd shortness of this one, and also as a birthday present to Lobuck Ashbreeze -- these next few chapters are all presents for her and will be posted sometime before the 16th of April. Happy Birthday, Lobuck!  
**

YAY REVIEWING if you review for this chappy, you get jolly ranchers, the driving of our lisps tonight


	17. Setting the stage for disaster:

**Whoohoo! We must be setting a record or something -- three chapters in three days? Unheard of! Especially for the master procrastinators... --grin--**

yeah... prolly... umm.. enjoy?

* * *

"What happened?" 

Sky posed the obvious question which neither of them could answer. They stood for another moment, unable to tear their eyes from the carnage until Glaybo's voice rang out, hollow in the stillness.

"Why?" he asked. "Why them? Why weren't we here?"

Skyborne put a massive paw on his stricken friend's shoulder.

"Let's look for survivors, Glaybo," he said, clearing his throat a little in hopes that the knot would go away.

"Right," Glaybo said gruffly. "Good."

They went about their gruesome task, checking each body for a pulse before moving mechanically on to the next.

They only hesitated when they saw the corpses of the dibbuns thrown in a grotesque pile. For some reason, the killers had separated the kits from their parents. They went through the pile, forced to look on the petrified faces of the innocent children as they desperately hoped even one still lived.

Glaybo turned one over and saw Cockle, his lifeless face contorted in pain and anger. His body seemed more mangled than the rest, and Glaybo realized he had probably been punished while trying to defend his friends, of course.

The blood was everywhere, and it now stained the fur and clothing of the two searching, but they hardly noticed. They were numb to most senses, just wanting to check pulse and move on to someone who could be alive.

It took several hours, but they had finally gone through the whole camp. No one had survived. However, neither had they seen Skipper or Oshena.

"Maybe they escaped," Glaybo whispered, as if scared he would burst this fragile hope with a louder voice.

"Maybe," Skyborne agreed. "Let's check the perimeter of the camp for any more."

Glaybo nodded and they walked together along the outer boundary, looking for any otters. They hadn't gotten far before they saw one. And that one was moving.

They ran up to him, not slowing until they were kneeling beside the otter.

"Glaybo, Skyborne," he said weakly, lifting his head and turning it to them.

"Skip," Glaybo said in horror.

The Skipper's face had been badly scratched; it was swollen and oozing along the deep lacerations.

"What happened?" Skyborne asked.

"Chillaxe Otterbane. A wolf with a mighty 'orde," he replied.

"He's just a rumo–" Glaybo started to protest.

"No!"

His voice got louder but it cracked and he fell limp breathing shallowly. They could see in the bright midafternoon sun that his wrists had been sliced deeply and he'd lost a lot of blood; it stained the friendly brown dirt around him a cruel shade of red. He didn't have much longer to live.

"Glaybo, find Oshena. She ran at the first sight o' Chillaxe, toward the beach aroun' the long way. And _don't_ go after 'im. Go, with all speed, to Redwall! May the spirit o' Martin 'ave pity on the otters!"

With that final cry, Skipper Jamin took his last breath and closed his eyes, joining his clan at the gates of Dark Forest.

* * *

"Oshena," Glaybo said, and took off in the direction of the beach. 

It seemed to him that it took longer than usual, though he was running as fast as he could. Eventually he did come to the path and slowed, breathing heavily and looking around to see if she was hiding in the tall grasses.

He rounded a bend and saw her crumpled form on the path, lying in a patch of crimson sand.

Then everything that had happened suddenly became very real. All those otters weren't dolls, the blood covering him with sticky poignancy was the blood of his clan, and this body in front of him was Oshena.

Oshena.

"No," he said, but he knew it was.

All of it was.

Skyborne ran up behind him, immediately seeing Oshena.

"I'm... sorry," he said, somewhat awkwardly.

Glaybo fell into a sitting position next to her, carefully rolling her over and partially into his lap. Her eyes stared up and to the left – she had been looking at her attacker as he killed her.

Glaybo closed her eyes, tears of his own starting to fall on her smooth fur. Skyborne sat next to him and they cried for all they had lost.

* * *

Skyborne and Glaybo decided to chase Chillaxe, despite Jamin's warning. They followed his tracks, not too hard to miss, and traveled, grim faced and determined.

* * *

**Alright, hang on to your seats for the next chapter, 'cause if you chase us down, we'll run too fast for you to catch us anyway.**

--puts on sunglasses and a trenchcoat and walks into a crowded area-- I'm not here... I'm not here... umm.. review??

**And HaloEver -- Chillaxe didn't kill Oshena, Sweeptail did. Keep the reviews coming! --chuckle-- Yay for loopholes...**


	18. and thus it ends

**This is a rather monumental chapter. It's not terribly long, but it was difficult to write. See, PH wrote one version, I wrote another version, and then I put them together and came up with the final product (the actual chapter, obviously). It was hard. Anyway, read on, O ye intrepid ones! --points with sword--**

yes, the amazing Billios the writer/editor/grammar teacher/ and many others strikes again! anyways, read please!

* * *

Chillaxe stopped when he heard a youthful voice from the surrounding forest yell out at him to halt. The rest of his horde didn't hear anything, but he instructed them to continue on, keeping a small contingent of twenty hordebeasts with him. 

"Show yourself," he called lazily in return, "as I don't like dealing with enemies I cannot see."

There was silence, but still no creature was seen stepping onto the moonlit path. The voice spoke again.

"How am I to know that you will not ambush me the moment I am seen?"

The wolf rolled his eyes.

"Do you not know who I am? The mighty Chillaxe Otterbane has no need to make use of such unfair tactics – if I am to fight you, as you seem to imply, I shall win by skill."

This seemed to put some wary confidence in the other beast and he stepped out to reveal himself: a gangling badger child almost fully grown, and carrying a farming scythe, with odd blue eyes.

His eyes radiated fear, but, most of all, rage. Granted, they were not filled with the dreaded bloodwrath that sometimes would latch onto war creatures. They were instead filled with an inexplicable madness that overwhelmed the wolf.

This, he deduced, was a child who wandered too far from his family and managed to get a grudge against him one way or another. Chillaxe was sifting through his memories, trying to recall if he had killed any badgers, when an otter slipped out of the woods behind the badger and pulled his attention away from recollection. He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the young otter before speaking again in a bored tone.

"What is your quarrel with me?"

"I, Skyborne, son of Sunflash the Mace, challenge you to a duel," the badger replied coolly, "to avenge the death of the otter clan that rescued me from a searat ship two seasons past. Do you accept?"

Chillaxe laughed dryly by way of answer and turned to his captain.

"Stay well away so the kit cannot accuse me of cheating. And you, otter," he raised his voice to shout at the otter, "stay back by the edge of the wood. If your compatriot does not live, you shall be the next victim of my battleaxe."

The otter spat contemptuously at the ground.

Skyborne hefted his scythe and walked toward the middle of the path. Chillaxe joined him there and they bowed marginally before raising their weapons and taking a step backward, each eying the other at they slowly circled.

Skyborne felt the revenge and anger swell inside of him and attacked wildly. Chillaxe easily deflected the blow with his monstrous battleaxe. Again and again Skyborne swung his scythe, and again and again Chillaxe blocked him. These crazy swipes went on for quite some time, only occasionally grazing their target, whereas Skyborne was now bleeding from several moderately sized cuts.

Then, Skyborne got a lucky hit that pierced the middle of Chillaxe's right ear and ripped up, out the tip of it. Chillaxe winced and growled as the blood dripped down into his eyes. He swung out hard with his axe, catching Skyborne off guard and whipping the blade clean off the scythe.

Skyborne's fury began to ebb, pushed back by a more real fear, as he quickly flipped the handle around to use the thicker end as a club. He actually realized for the first time that he might not win. He'd never imagined losing; he didn't think it an option.

Chillaxe suddenly tossed his battleaxe off to the side, skittering backward, and reached for the twin swords that lay sheathed across his back. Skyborne leaped forward and swung hard at Chillaxe's stomach just as the wolf gripped the swords and his arms were safely out of the way.

Chillaxe was quick, however, and brought the swords down to block the potentially fatal blow as he twisted to the side so he wouldn't skewer himself.

"At least you're not all stupid," he sneered at Skyborne.

Skyborne glared, reclaiming his footing and preparing for his next attack.

A ferret ran helter-skelter toward the fighting pair, pushing past the jeering score that were watching.

"M'lord! M'lord!" he shouted. "There's been a d'sturbance further up! A group o' woodlanders've attacked the horde, yer needed immediately!"

That being said, the warlord yelled at the idling soldiers.

"Club that otter good and hard, then run to help them. I'll finish this one and meet you there."

Skyborne hardly had time to react, throwing up his club as a sword embedded itself into it. The vermin jumped Glaybo and he went down with a fight, yelling "Wavelooooouuuuugh!" for the whole wood to hear.

Skyborne panicked, scrambling backward as blow after deadly blow struck the mutilated handle. Finally, it snapped again and Chillaxe pushed him down, kneeling heavily on his chest.

"Well, scumtripe, this is your end," he said.

Skyborne had an instant of pure terror before Chillaxe quickly slit his throat.

* * *

**Well, _Revenge of the Wolf_ has now come to an end. Thanks for hanging around, guys! We really appreciate all your reviews! Heh... --tap dances sideways off the stage to avoid tomatoes--**

**--peeking out-- Hope you enjoyed it! Look for a sequel! --pulls head back out of sight quickly--**

Yes.. It was quite a tragety to end this fic... though it gave us some nice excuses to have plot parties... anyways, for our sentiments, I shall allow you to throw the things in this bucket--pulls out bucket of rotten fruits and veggies and sets them infront of reviewers-- at blow up versions of ourselves. enjoy!, oh, and flames are also accepted on this chappy, and please, do look for our next story together and seperate!

-PH

* * *


	19. APRIL FOOLS! heh 19

OH MY GOSH I"M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! we were going to update sometime early last week!! but Billios was out of town and I didn't have access to the chapter to post it till like.. now... heh... so, if you think back to the last time we posted, it was on April 1st. so... happy April Fools??? --Hides from angry reviewers-- it was a real chapter, just.. not the end... not nearly... . anyways.. enjoy this one.. I guess that'll be possible anyways.. and.. please review, even if it is to rant you anger, heh..

**Hey, what's up with leaving out my ANs?! You couldn't wait one day 'til I added them on? Sheesh, PH, if this is the way you feel about our partnership, forget sequels! --harrumph!--  
**

**And I don't know if I proofread this one for PH, so... if you reviewer guys see typos, let us know.**

------------------------------------------------------

In three days was when they would reach the abbey, at least that's what he was told. Rapp had been thinking, he needed to get out of there, he needed to escape and warn Redwall before the monstrous horde arrived. And then... he had to go get warrior help, he knew that the peaceful abbey would not have the force to fend off, much less defeat such a massive amount of vermin. He looked up to the orange and purple sunset fading into the horizon, tonight he needed to get out of there, it should give him enough time to get out of there and to Redwall at least to be able to warn the abbeybeasts before the warlord arrived.

But for now he must sit and wait and listen to the mindless chatter of vermin around him. Fortunately for Rapp the recent battles had taken a toll on their numbers and lowered them to around one hundred, so it would be easier to find enough otters to counter their attack. Though, it would take time to gather so many otters in one place in such little time, if only he could have someone else to leave to gather them... But such was not what was to be thought of now, he needed to concentrate on how he was going to get out of this vermin camp. There was a slight raise in the number of vermin around him when dinner was served hastily from the back of the cook's wagon. That was his chance, the more beasts around, the less obvious him missing would be.

Looking around he realized that they were slowing to a stop and gathering around the aforementioned wagon. Taking his place near the end of the line he waited until his guards started arguing over what was being served by the smells wafting through the air. Glancing about slowly he waited till no one was looking at him and he slowly edged out of the line and into the surrounding forest from where he took into the fastest run he could manage without leaving too many traces. Thankful for once about his dull lessons about scouting when he was but a pup. With urgency in mind and actions, he hurried to find the North Road that would help him make his way to Redwall. After about half and hour of running through the heavy overhead canopy, he stopped to climb a tall tree and look around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fated red building. But such was not to happen, because as far as he looked, all he could see was an endless expanse of green tree tops, with the occasional pond, lake, or stream. Sighing he climbed down and went on at a jog toward the direction he believed Redwall lay in.

* * *

"Gerrof Dildy!" Glaybo said angrily, swiping at the air around him and meeting the strong trunk of a tree. "Hey!" Glaybo reprimanded, rolling off the ground and glaring blearily at the darkened woodland. 

"Dildy?" he questioned, thoroughly confused.

The trees around him, slightly blurred, were unfamiliar, and something was wrong. What was it? Something, or someone? Suddenly he realized that Skyborne was nowhere in sight, then the events of just an hour or so ago flooded his mind.

"Sky!" he called, staggering through the trees painfully, remembering the beating he had taken.

He pushed through the undergrowth, his weakness mocking his desperation as he struggled to glimpse the unmoving figure in the road. He finally broke free of the plants and stumbled up to Skyborne, falling to his knees beside his friend.

"Sky, Sky," he murmured, quelling the panic as he fumbled for a pulse.

A heart wrenching moment passed before he felt one; a very weak thub-dub. He whooped, then pulled himself to his feet and hesitated a moment, wavering, almost collapsing from pain, before he began to run along the road, yelling for help.

* * *

The young female badger stirred a pot of vegetable soup, tasting some and nodding in satisfaction. 

"How's your ankle, Tom?" she called over her shoulder into the other room.

"Practically good as new," came the reply, and a few thumps later, the squirrel appeared in the doorframe, leaning on a crutch. "You should be Redwall's badger mother, Chrysan; you're ace at fixing things up."

"That's why they have the infirmary," she reminded him, scooping some of the soup into two bowls and placing them on the small wooden table.

"And how many young ones avoid the infirmary like a plague in itself?" the squirrel countered.

Chrysan chuckled and conceded.

"You have a point. Here, now, eat some of this soup. It's getting late, but I don't want to send you home with an empty stomach."

"You're as bad as my wife," he complained, "but you should be the badger mother, I'm telling you."

He sat down and started eating, watching her for a reaction.

"I don't know anyone at Redwall," she argued, joining him at the table.

"I may remind you that I frequent Redwall."

"And I'm a little young to be any kind of mother, don't you think?" Chrysan pointed out, eating her soup. "Nineteen seasons? And I like my life here."

"All the same, you would be wonderful. It would be an adventure."

"All the same, I'd rather wait for an adventure to come to me, if it's going to happen. I'm perfectly happy here."

Tom shrugged and they finished their soup in the gathering darkness.

"Take it easy," she warned him as he hobbled out into the starry night. "Don't try to climb all the trees right off!"

Chrysan stayed outside her little cottage, watching the stars move slowly across the sky. She was distracted by the sounds of a large number of travelers passing on the road next to her, but she ignored them, fascinated by the myriad of patterns in the heavens.

She jumped when she heard shouts up on the distant horizon, but settled down again. Vermin often clashed along the path, it wasn't anything to worry about, most likely. All the same, she kept her ear open for the familiar battlecries of "REDWAALL!" or "MOSSFLOWEERR!".

It quieted down for a while, and she was just settling back down when yells erupted from further up the path. Rolling her eyes, she headed back into her cottage, closing the door tightly to block out the battle noise.

She was cleaning almost an hour later when she heard a lone shout, followed by another, from the direction of the path. Curious, she opened her door and stepped out, jogging slowly to the road and looking along it. A lone otter was stumbling along the road.

"Help! Please!" he shouted.

"Come with me," she said quickly, running up to him and taking his paw.

"No! There's a badger, just down the road," he insisted, voice raspy. "He needs more help than I."

"Alright," she said. "My cottage is just over there, go inside and wait for us."

He nodded and they both moved. She ran until she saw the badger laying on his side in the path. Skidding to a stop, she knelt and hastily observed the damage done.

A jagged cut on his throat seemed to be the worst; breath whistled from part of it. It looked as if most of the cut hadn't pierced his windpipe, but there was probably still a fair sized hole. Landing on his side just barely saved him from suffocating on his own blood.

"Barely alive," she muttered, letting her eyes rove around for any other serious wounds as she mentally made a list of everything she would need.

She ran back to her cottage and grabbed a few things, shoving them into her bag and dashing back to the badger.

* * *

--dosn't come out from hiding-- 

**--plots PH's possible punishments for impatientness--**

**Review, s'il vous pla**î**t?**


	20. bout time for 20!

**--yawns and pokes head out of hole in the ground-- By the crown, PH, it's SUMMER!**

**... I feel like Rip Van Winkle ...**

**Disclaimer: All lateness belongs to... erm... us. Although, to PH's credit, she gave her stuff to me just under a month ago and I didn't put my stuff in it until now. --ducks--**

yeah, don't think you can blame it all on me --. anyways, sincerist apologies... we WILL finish this thing. we don't have the heart not to... anyways, enjoy. **  
**

* * *

With little sleep and much improvisation, Chrysan managed to keep the pair alive. She'd not worked with major battle wounds like these before, so she guessed and measured and hoped everything would work. 

Fortunately, it did.

After many months, both boys were nursed back to full health and were completely grateful for Chrysan's miraculous appearance and service. Both claims were firmly countered by Chrysan with a wave of her hand and her trademark dismissal:

"I just happened to do the right thing by accident."

"Well, you were a life-saver," Glaybo argued for the hundredth time, licking his plate clean of the pie she'd just served them.

"Glayborian Clarazfordwinkle!" Chrysan said sharply, snapping him with a dishtowel.

Glaybo dropped the plate with a yelp, letting it clatter to the table as he jumped to his feet and spun around.

"Heavens, Chrysan!" he said, rubbing his shoulder furiously where she'd struck him.

Chrysan kept drying off the bowl she washed and smiled sweetly.

"Did you enjoy the pie, gentlemen?"

"It was spectacular," Skyborne asserted vehemently, carrying his plate to the counter.

"You could say that," Glaybo said slowly.

He darted out of the way before the dishtowel found him again.

"But I would say it was totally and completely glorious," he added quickly, holding his hands out placatingly.

"You would, wouldn't you," Chrysan muttered.

"Chrysan," Skyborne said quietly.

The change in tone made both of the joking pair look at him.

"Yes?" she replied.

"We're leaving," he said. "Within a day or two."

"So soon?" Chrysan gasped.

"Soon!?" Skyborne cried. "We've been here for a season and a half! We would have left sooner, if Glaybo's leg hadn't taken so long to heal."

"Hey, hey," Glaybo said defensively, "your throat took forever too!"

"Not as long as your leg!"

"You weren't put upon by a score of armed vermin!"

"You weren't – "

"Boys!" Chrysan reprimanded. "Stop arguing! I declare, you two are making me swear off being a mother..."

"Don't do that," Glaybo said. "Poor Skyborne would be beside himself with – oof!"

Glaybo's sentence was never finished as he was caught between the fists of both badgers.

* * *

It didn't take long for the vermin horde to realize they had an escapee. So shortly after the discovery of Rapp's departure, a skilled tracking group was sent after him. They had received orders to find him immediately and set up camp somewhere and wait for the horde to catch up soon. From there they would send the four younglings into the abbey with the instructions that they had been receiving from Chillaxe the last few days. 

Ashbreeze watched Rowen fiddle with his tri-cornered hat while they sped forward through the underbrush to keep up with the others. So far the whole deal with invading the abbey and working to fit in with the dwellers there seemed like it would be a piece of cake. And it also suggested adventure, new experiences in new exciting places, offering special knowledge not yet known to the young creatures.

The only thing they lacked now was alternate identities. Thankfully they could pass Roann off as Rowen's older sister, as she was an inch or two taller than him at the time being, much to her pleasure. Though the subject of their new names had yet to be solved, they had resolved to ask the otter what some normal woodland names were, and were actually planning to do so the next time they saw him.

* * *

Almost a day later they weren't disappointed with the retrieval crew, they were found camping out and waiting for the horde as they were told. Upon arrival, the four babes went to stand around the newly recaptured fugitive, asking him of typical squirrel and mice names. Not wanting to think about his failed attempt at contacting someone, he was more than happy to help the little tykes. And after much thought and decisions, the new names were decided. 

Ashbreeze would be known now as Tragg, Rowen as Peter, Roann as Annalee, and Daisy as Lacie. They were mostly happy with their new names, because with a new name, comes new adventure.

* * *

The next morning showed three small squirrels and a small mouse standing next to a towering wolf in the cover of the forest outside of the giant redstoned abbey. Today was the day that 'Tragg, Peter, Annalee, and Lacie' were to depart from the horde and blend in with the abbey society, learning what they could and reporting it back to Chillaxe whenever necessary. 

Whispering a few last words the wolf ushered them to the gate, to which they paused for a moment and gained their new composure of innocent babes who were lost on the road. Ashbreeze, of course, led the small group and knocked boldly on the broad oak gate.

Shuffling and voices were heard on the other side, and soon a tired, yet alert otter poked his head over the battlements. He inspected the group for a moment before hollering down to the courtyard.

"It's alright! It's just four dibbuns!!" Of course, this raised a few eyebrows, but they opened the gate non-the-less and let the four kids in.

Baylor came down the battlements in a half-jog and came up to the group with a cheery grin on his face.

"Well dibbuns, come on an' eat some brekkist wid us and over that y'c'n tell us your story." They agreed to his terms and followed him into the great hall, noses ablaze from all the delicious scents wafting from the kitchen. Just then Friar Beauregard came out of the kitchen pushing a big cart full of delicious looking food, the hare let several of the young adults set the table while he went back to the kitchen, his long hare ears trapped in a tall chef hat.

The skipper watched as the dibbuns eagerly dug into the food that was being set out infront of them, with nary a trace of table manners, he winced.

"Mizz Bryony! Over here if you would! I do believe we 'ave some guests that you might be I'nnerested in!!"

In response to his beckoning, Abbess Bryony hustled over to the now crowded table. Turns out that many of the Abbey dwellers were quite curious about the new comers, as would be expected.

"My, my, who do we have here?" She sat down on the opposite side of the table from them. "And what might your lovely names be?"

Ashbreeze signaled the others to halt in their food frenzy to look at her while they gave their answers. However, he didn't have to worry about Lacie, as she was already staring at the abbess in admiration.

"I'm Tragg, this is Annalee and her younger brother Peter, and that's Lacie. Who're you?" He stated bluntly then continued eating again, catching the exuberant abbess off guard, Skip just gave a wry smile.

Bryony tried again.

"When you're done, we'll have to introduce you to the rest of the dibbuns, you can all play together out in the gardens. You'll have lots of fun playing games and socializing."

Mutely, they casually shrugged. Sighing, she waited until they had seemed satisfied with their feeding frenzy and noticed that Lacie had somehow attached herself to Bryony's habit, looking up at her with big eyes.

"You're pretty." She spoke quietly and bashfully, the Abbess smiled and bent down to give her a hug.

"You're very pretty too!" Lacie's face lit up in a huge smile and she lightly tugged on Bryony's habit.

"Can we go play now?" Bryony nodded and turned around and called.

"FLIBB!!!" Soon a young otter came barreling through the hallway being chased by a flustered ottermaid.

Stopping in front of his Abbess he answered her with a gasping 'yes?'. She turned around and introduced him to the four new comers and asked him to take them out to the play area. Agreeing, he grabbed Annalee's paw and dragged her after him toward the garden, the others following behind.

The ottermaid sighed and gave the Abbess a look she clearly did not notice.

"That boy..."

* * *

**Updates henceforth shall rely utterly on PH (try not to groan too loudly) because I am working furiously to get my chapters typed up in the very near future. --gulp-- I'm hoping I succeed, because it will bug me to death until I do.**

**REVIEW!**

YES REVIEW!! I mean..--cough-- reviews make me feel special.. and more motiveated to write... and do stuff... and... I love you???**  
**

* * *


	21. 21 bottles of brandy on the wall

**Yay! PH wrote! I have finished writing Revenge --uproarious cheers from all involved-- so please pester PH ceaselessly so's we can have the whole thing posted in a timely fashion.**

**Disclaimer: Redwall's not ours (drat) Annalee, Lacie, and Tragg ****belong to us (cheer!) Karina is a name we stole from a friend who's really quite nice, and Chrysan is ours. No stealing! Sky would bash your head in if you tried anyway --evil laugh--**

Jeez Billios.. way to blame it all on me! anywho, enjoy, review to tell us what you think, good things, constructive things, you know the drill. **  
**

* * *

Annalee looked around in admiration of the red stoned abbey; everywhere she looked there was something green, or water, or flowers, or gentlebeasts playing. It was so different from the rough and rowdy community she was used to. While the company often stuck near to water, most of them preferred to be out in the open, away from trees, which unnerved the squirrel, who had a distinct fondness of the tall plants. 

It was especially depressing to her to go through that desert where it was a rare find to see anything green, much less living. Though, she reminded herself, she was a soldier, and soldiers didn't complain. She lived and breathed for one purpose, to serve Lord Chillaxe and work for him until he was satisfied. She knew the others felt the same way, though she glared at Lacie for her sentimentality: getting attached to the enemy, a disgrace.

She looked over to where Lacie was practically hanging off the Mousemaid from breakfast, who Flibb said was Mother Abbess, who ran this place. Looking around she found Tragg and Peter trying to hold a normal enough conversation with the young otter, hard for them after living with vermin for so long.

Deciding to get a better look at the abbey grounds, they young maiden scurried up a tall tree and noted every detail possible about the fort walls and structures inside of it: finding weaknesses and strong points, places that would be good for breaking in, places where it would be impossible. She also took note of the type on beasts who lived there, how many were warrior material, and which were helpless.

Analyzing had become a strong point of hers, and she had good memory, making her vital to missions such as these for the horde.

Done with inspecting, she hopped down from the tree and appeared to be idly walking up and down corridors in the abbey, while she was, in fact, searching for weapons or something to aid them in a sudden war. Pleased at not finding much, she continued up some stairs, but as soon as she got to the top and turned too quickly to the right, she was run into by another squirrel about her size. Being sturdier and having more balance from training, Annalee managed to stay on her paws, while the other maiden fell backwards from the impact.

The squirrelmaid on the ground groaned as she arose from the hard floor, rubbing her tail, then looked up to see what the cause of her fall was. Annalee noted the confused expression on her face when she saw the unfamiliar face.

She watched as the maid's eyes went from her lithe toned arms and legs which were lined with scares from battles fought and training, and up to her face, which held a white leaf on her forehead, to her bright hazel eyes that she shared with her brother. Her bushy tail was relaxed, but ready to go at any moment. The fallen maid reached out her paw and introduced herself.

"Hi, m' name's Karina, sorry if this sounds rude, but, who are you? I've never seen you before?"

Annalee grinned slightly as she responded.

"I'm Annalee, my brother and I, along with two friends just got here this morning, so it's no surprise you don't recognize me."

She felt it weird to be talking to a commoner, someone who most likely didn't even know what a sword was, much less how to use it, but she stumbled on with the conversation, as she was given a more explained tour than the one already taken.

* * *

From the diary of Clarence Seymour, historian and recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower country. 

_My my! Spring has most definitely sprung in our beloved Abbey! The Sparras are swooping about, chattering happily about good food-worms or something of that sort, much to the dibbuns' delight. They get an inordinate amount of pleasure from imitating those birds, ha ha!_

_For some, it is their first spring, and they are quickly learning the delicate art of daisy chain making and berry picking. Only Maple doesn't join in the joyful fray – she has stayed firmly by her mother's side ever since that fateful day almost six seasons past. She can only just remember her twin siblings, but their absence haunts her terribly. She expects a kidnapper around every corner, no matter how much we tell her the contrary._

_Oh, dearie me; such morose subjects on such a glorious day! I shall dwell on little May later, for now I shall concentrate on describing what the occupants of Redwall Abbey are doing. Hm, oh! The ottermaid, Sister Cecelia and the squirreless, Sister Marigold are overlooking the berry picking with the dibbuns, the brave souls. That little rascal, Flibb, has eaten every last berry in his bucket. What a shade of purple his face and paws have become! Now he's off to the lake – to wash off his face and paws by order of Cecelia, no doubt._

_He's not the only one eating berries, though; as soon as Cecelia and Marigold turn their backs, all of them sneak a few berries. Ahahahaha! Young Master Flibb has returned with a bucket full of water (face and paws still purple). It looks like snooty Karina is going to get what's coming to her. Her aim in life is to hassle Flibb, I think. Oh, good shot Flibb!_

_Ah! Run! You got Sister Cecelia too!_

* * *

"Flibb!" Sister Cecelia yelped, pulling up her skirts and jumping backward as a bucketful of water splashed over a young squirrelmaid in front of her, the deluge clapping the Sister soundly in the face. 

The little girl shrieked in surprise and the crafty otter bolted toward the lake, Sister Cecelia hot on his heels.

"Flibb, come here this instant!" she ordered, mopping her dripping face with her apron.

Flibb only laughed and ran faster, intending to dive into the lake, but the Sister caught him a moment before he did.

"Master Flibb," Sister Cecelia began sternly, "you should not have dumped water on Karina, you know that."

"She deserved it!" Flibb insisted shrilly, waving his paws for emphasis. "She told me that she'd tell – someone – I thought she was pretty and I said if she did she'd _get it _and she _did_ tell her and now she won't even look at me!"

Sister Cecelia hid a smile, retaining her stern pose.

"All the same, you need to apologize."

"Yes ma'am," Flibb muttered darkly.

"And you can spend the rest of the afternoon helping Friar Beauregard prepare dinner."

Flibb's face fell and he was about to protest, but he caught himself mid breath and nodded slowly, then turned to go.

"Wait, Flibb," the Sister said.

Flibb looked gloomily over his shoulder.

"Why did Karina tell – her – that you though she was pretty? Did you do something to her?"

Flibb's face lit up.

"Maybe," he said evasively, then skipped off to the kitchens before Cecelia could call him back.

Sister Cecelia sighed, then laughed as she watched him pass by the others still picking berries. He slyly stuck out his tongue at the furious girl before breaking into a run.

"How's the daily miscreant?" Brother Clar asked, coming up behind Cecelia. " I watched the spectacle from

"The usual," Cecelia replied. "He is a rascal."

"Aye," Clar agreed.

They both stood in silence, appreciating the friendly sunlight as it soaked into their sleek otter fur. Then, Cecelia gasped.

"Oh! I forgot to make him apologize to Karina!" she exclaimed, then laughed again.

Mrs. Berc walked over to them then, May holding unobtrusively onto the worn fold of her mother's skirt.

"I see Flibb gave Karina what-for." she observed, nodding in the direction of the sopping wet squirrel who was being sponge dried by Sister Marigold.

"That he did," Clar chuckled. "How are you today, Mrs. Berc?"

"Very well, thank you," she replied cheerily. "And how is Redwall's reco—oh my!"

Three blurs whooshed past them at top speed, laughing uproariously and carrying a record-length daisy chain precariously between the three of them.

"Come baaaaaaack!" a pitiful little girl mouse shrieked, dashing after them as fast as she could.

She pumped her little legs furiously, but she was no match for the laughing squirrels who danced just ahead of her, waving the chain.

"Muvah Abbess!!"

Bryony was already running from the field where dibbuns were happily assembling daisy chains. She scooped the wailing mousemaid into her arms and tried to soothe her hiccuping cries.

"Brother Clarence, would you—"

"My pleasure," Clar said devilishly, rolling up the long, baggy sleeves of his habit.

With a twitch of his whiskers, the otter was racing across the green to catch up with the gamboling trio.

"That Clarence – he always won the races when we were dibbuns, you remember, Cecelia?" Mrs. Berc said fondly.

Cecelia laughed outright when Clar caught up with Redwall's newest mischief makers (newfound friends of Flibb). The looks on their faces were priceless; clearly they hadn't reckoned on being caught.

"Tragg, Annalee, and Peter," Cecelia said. "Those three will always be remembered in Redwall."

"Why?" Mrs. Berc asked curiously.

"They must have set the record for the most trouble caused since arriving at the Abbey yesterday! They tipped over Lacie's soup bowl at dinner," —Cecelia started ticking off the encounters on her paws— "started a war cry for more pudding at dessert, didn't go to sleep for three hours after bedtime, screamed bloody murder at bathtime, woke all the dibbuns up at sunrise to show them how pretty it was, raided the kitchens when they felt they were served an unsatisfactory breakfast, slipped around on the wet floors they were asked to mop as punishment and knocked over four other people, and now stole Lacie's daisy chain and broke it in four places."

"You've got your paws full, dear," Mrs. Berc said, stifling a laugh.

She patted Cecelia on the shoulder.

"Good luck."

* * *

Skyborne and Glaybo walked at a fast clip along the path, hoisting bags heavily laden with food Chrysan had sent with them. 

"How much, you think, do these bags weigh?" Glaybo asked with a grunt as he struggled to keep the pack even.

"Dunno," Sky said vaguely, staring down at the path.

"Wonder what she packed," Glaybo mused. "She seemed awful short-tempered, didn't she?"

"Mm."

"Just said g'bye and g'd luck. You'd think she'd at least wave us off or something, but no. She went back inside before we'd taken ten steps. How do you like that?"

"Mmhmm."

Glaybo glanced over at his companion with some amusement.

"The fish are really speckled today too, don't you think?" Glaybo added conversationally.

"Ye—what?"

"Are you thinking about Chrysan?"

Skyborne considered denying it, then decided it wouldn't be worth the hassle.

"Yes," he admitted grudgingly. "I wish she would have come with us..."

Chrysan's soft laugh echoed in his memory, making him smile.

"Me too," Glaybo said, ignoring the look on his friend's face. "I'm going to miss her scoff."

"Thumping good cook," Skyborne agreed. _And compassionate. And kind. And rather pretty. And –_

"Oy, who's that?" Glaybo said suddenly, skipping a few steps closer to Glaybo as they heard loud footsteps nearing the path.

Skyborne reached for his scythe and dropped his pack, ready to meet whatever it was.

A large furry beast stepped onto the path and looked at him bemusedly.

"Are you really going to chop off the head of your only cook?"

Skyborne dropped the scythe with a clatter.

"You came," he said with disbelief.

"The house was too quiet," she quipped with a grin. "Come one now, pick up your pack. I say, I took a lot of time fitting everything in there and you just dropped it in the dirt. Fine appreciation of my work. Very good."

"Maybe it would've been better with just the two of us," Glaybo muttered, but he smiled anyway.

* * *

It was night when the moonlight shown down on four shadowy figures making their way stealthily across the abbey grounds to the wall, where a thin gate was located. Easily they opened it and made several signals to the bushes out on the other side. 

Not a leaf was heard as a messenger was sent to retrieve the information that was written down on a scroll for the hordemaster, which included a map of the internal layout of the abbey made by the young squirrelmaid.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

YAY REVIEWING! ... Double chocolate chocolate chip fudge cake goes to reviewers... with a milkshake on the side... with.. whip cream and cherries??**  
**


	22. Hallelujah we've risen from the dead!

**Good gravy! It's been absoballylutely ages since we've updated. And I know, you guys keep hoping we'll LEAVE instead of pretending to, but we can't help it. Now That I've dragged PH up from the grave, (and it's a good day for that too! Happy Easter!) or, rather, _Eulalia_ has, we're back in business. Yell at her. I've written this story through to the end.**

Ok.. yeah.. this is horrid, it's been like... half a bally year since we updated last. so sorry!! I had to clear my computer and my brother lost the coard to the exteral hardrive that I put it on , so I just didn't wanna rewrite it.. and now got inspired to srite by _Eulalia_.. which reminded me that I was writing a Redwall story.. lol

* * *

"Ceesee!" Flibb cried, running up to Cecelia with a crowd of dibbuns who all began tugging excitedly on her apron.

"Come on!"

"There's somebeast knockin' onna biggate!"

"Urmheehee, he's gurtly rightened, sez oi," chipped in the deep voiced molebabe, Gurtum.

"NOKKA-NOKKA-NOKKA!" shrieked a band of tiny squirrels.

"Alright, hush now, let's go see," Cecelia said, allowing them to pull her to the gate just as it was being opened.

Two badgers and an otter slowly walked in, looking with wonder at the inside of the Abbey.

"Welcome, welcome to Redwall Abbey, mates!" Skipper said heartily, clapping the otter on the back and shaking the two badgers' paws enthusiastically.

"Welcome, goodbeasts," Bryony said in a measured voice, extending her paw delicately to the the travelers who shook it solemnly. "It has been a long while since a badger has visited our humble Abbey."

The dibbuns hung back behind Cecelia, eyes wide at the badger's immense size, except for Tragg who stood boldly in front of her, as if he would defend her from attack.

The female spotted the dibbuns and laughed, setting her pack down.

"It's alright, children!" she called. "This big lug won't bite, and neither will I!"

"Go on, make our guests feel at home," Cecelia urged.

They began to walk toward the small party, gaining speed and confidence as they neared the path. By the time they reached the trio, they were in a full run and scampered all over the unfortunate three in their stampede to be the first to reach them.

"Hiya mister bigthing, I'm—"

"Gurtly pleased teh meet'n yer akwaintinse, miz—"

"Don't lissen ta him he's just brag—"

"Children, children! Let them breathe!" Bryony said through her laughter.

Cecelia was also laughing loudly as she listened to so,me of the questions they were asking between introductions.

"What's _your_ name?"

"Oh I'm Fe—"

"Notta you, buggerybelly! Him!"

"What are you, anyway?"

"Where'd you comin' from?"

"Are you hungry?"

"YES!" came the unanimous roar, which sent all the dibbuns tumbling away in fright.

"Yer jus' in time!" Annalee declared happily, seizing the female's paw. "It's SCOFFIN' TIME!"

The dibbuns picked up on the nonesense song Peter had composed earlier that day and belted it out happily as they flooded into the dining hall.

"Scoffin' scoffin', stop yer ploffin'

Is anyone who stilla snoffin'?

TIME FOR SCOFF!

Bigga ones, oldey ones,

Cleana ones, ruley ones,

Move outta waya dibbuns, it's

TIME FOR SCOFF!"

That night the trio ate the most delicious food they had tasted in their entire lives. Reclining on their chairs with swollen bellies, small talk began to break out.

"Where are you all from?" Bryony asked.

"Glaybo and I are from Southsward and Chrysan is from southern Mossflower."

"What brings your delightful company to our Abbey?" Clar asked.

"I – we actually came to warn you of a great – danger," Skyborne said with hesitation, not wanting to spoil the happy mood.

"What danger?" Bryony asked, furrowing her brows. "Surely we are safe from danger inside Redwall."

"I don't think so," Skyborne said. "A wolf is roaming the land with a vast army of vermin."

The table slowly began to quiet as attentions were turned to Skyborne's message.

"He has an insatiable thirst for the blood of otters."

He paused as images of his clan, tortured and dead, streamed before his mind's eye.

"They killed out otter clan," Glaybo continued. "Down to the last drooling child and decrepit grandmother. Dead. All of them. Without reason or cause."

"And we're not the only ones," Skyborne said, picking up where Glaybo left off. "In our travels we passed two other clans; they were all dead."

The eyes of the table at large were upon them, wide with horror. Tragg stayed the paws of Peter and Annalee who were still eating, unbothered by the news.

"Hush, stop eatin' while he talks," he whispered.

Annalee stuck her tongue out, but set down her silverware.

"We need your help if we are to defeat him, Abbess," Chrysan said, adding her voice to the first time. "He _must_ be stopped, or he will kill all the otters in Mossflower, and anybeast who stands in his way."

"Skipper, what do you say?" Bryony said turning to the otter. "I am not versed in warfare, as you are."

Skipper leapt on top of the table, eyes flashing. " I say yes! Who will come with me?"

A chorus of otters joined in a shout, along with a few squirrels and hedgehogs. Skipper turned to Skyborne and Glaybo.

"Your clan shall be avenged!"

* * *

It had been half a season already since the four youngsters invaded Redwall, and they were blending in well. They allowed themselves to enjoy their stay, especially the food and company, but never forgot their original intentions. It seemed, though, that Lacie had started to open up more and more to the Mother Abbess, which un-nerved the rest of them greatly. If there was anyone in their squad whom they had doubts or questions about, it was the mouse. She always had held a weak countenance and warped sense of justice, so now she easily opened to her enemies because they were kind to her.

It was late when Tragg finally got around to going to sleep, even if he was ushered to bed a long time ago by Sister Cecilia. He had spent the time thinking through their plans: when they next were going to meet up with Chillaxe and give him updates, and finally, when they were going to launch the attack. This excited him the most; he loved a good fight. The feel of parrying strokes with another beast of a similar skill was addicting to the dark one. This is why he thrived on the sudden occasions of being allowed to fight with the mighty wolf, because of the warlord's superior skill to his own.

When he had drifted off, his dreams became cloudy. In them he was wandering around aimlessly, wondering where he was. When suddenly, through the smoke, a light pushed the fog back and away, revealing the great tapestry in the great hall of Redwall. On the tapestry, he watched as an armor clad mouse silently stepped out of the picture and walked towards him, carrying a brilliant sword. The warrior warned him in a calm, yet serious voice.

_The wolf's intentions,_

_Are not well based._

_ He might be persuasive,_

_ But he's also two-faced._

Then, abruptly, he vanished with the only trace being the picture on the tapestry. When Tragg woke up in the morning, he recalled nothing from the strange dream.

* * *

Rapp gratefully sat down next to a large tree while the horde was privileged a rest. His footpaw was chained to the tree, so the vermin wouldn't have to worry about him getting away. Looking around, he searched for suitable materials. Luckily, the tree he sat at had large leaves, perfect for messages. He grabbed one and looked around for something to write with. Finding nothing, he shrugged and pricked his finger and dipped his nail in it, using that as a writing utensil. He eventually scratched out a warning message about what was happening, and a request to gather up otter tribes to help against the siege. He didn't, however, write the locations of these tribes, for fear that one of the hordebeasts would find it. When he finished, he wrapped it up and tied it with a blade of grass and licked his finger clean. Now he just had to wait for suitable cover to leave and give it to somebeast.

It was the next night that this such opportunity arose. It took a little while, but he finally got away from the camp and took off in another run to search for a friendly beast. Naturally the vermin camp was several hours away from the abbey, and that would be the first place they would search for him. So he angled and headed towards the great path, hoping to buy some time. Soon he stumbled across the camp of an unsuspecting otter traveler. Panting, he slowed to a stop and woke the beast. Jumping, the rover turned to Rapp in surprise, before he broke out into a grin.

"Rapp Galedeep! Ye' old sea walloper! Wot are you doin' in this place? I thought you had that place down south." Rapp smiled for a moment, before becoming completely serious.

"It's nice to see you, Matt, me matey, but I don't have time to laugh and reminisce. You know that nasty wolf, Otterbane? Well 'e's close by and waiting to siege the abbey. He's got a few spies in there now. But there's no time to waste. I'm lucky I found you, 'cause you know where the rest of the otters are. I need you to go and collect all the Mossflower tribes in this area and bring them to Redwall. I plan to meet you at the clearing located on the map on this leaf. There's more information in there too. So collect everyone, and meet there, and if I'm not there, march on to Redwall anyways. I have to go now though, you should leave soon too, so they don't find ya."

Matt caught on to the seriousness of the situation and nodded tensely.

"Alright mate, I'll be leavin' now then. Good luck and I 'ope to see you at that clearin'. I'll do me best." And he quickly gathered his stuff and took off. Rapp stayed and covered his tracks, glad to have gotten that taken care of, so now he started after the Abbey. However, as usual, the recovery gang from the horde was quick to act and ran into him before he could get anywhere.

* * *

**Is anybody even reading this anymore? --depression-- If you are, please do say so and perk up my day. I'll give you a handful of Jolly Rancher jelly beans.**

--puppy eyes-- please... let us know that someone's out there who cares for a procrastinator! thank you, and enjoy!!


End file.
